Dissidia Tail: The Journey Vol 1
by Apprentice To Fantasy
Summary: Prepare to enter the tale of two guilds as they enter a journey they'll never forget! Submit OCs and so they'll be apart of the story! Slight Xovers with Dot Hack, KH, Negima, Tales, DMC, UMVC3, Soul Calibur, SAO, Dark Souls, and Blazblue later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_MY NOTES & INFORMATION: I don't own Fairy Tail or Dissidia. They belong to their respective companies._

_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Dissidia belong to Testuya Nomura and Square-Enix_

**In a land far, far away, lies the Fiore kingdom…**

**A neutral country in the world of magic with a population of 17 million. Magic is deeply ingrained into everyday life. It was sold and bought like anything else. Some have even made a living out of magic. They are referred as Wizards. They belong to several different organizations called guilds to accept jobs and share information. Though, there are many guilds in the Fiore Kingdom, there were two guilds which countless legends have been born, nay, one where more legends will be born into the future. **

**The first guild resides in Magnolia town. It was known not just for the careless destruction it caused, but also for its impressive wizards who displayed incredible magic. Its name is Fairy Tail.**

**The other guild resides in the town of Cornelia, It was a guild known for its proud reputation and powerful warriors. Its name is Harmony Wing.**

**These two guilds were close allies with each other and uphold that bond with the tradition of sending their guild members to the other guild.**

**Now Fairy Tail will embark on an adventure beyond anything they've been used to.**

* * *

><p>Create OCs:<p>

**Character name**

First Name:

Nickname:

Middle Name:

Last Name:

Appearance:

Basic Info

Gender:

Age:

**General**

Interests:

Hobbies:

Attitude:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Drink:

Least favorite food:

Least Favorite drink:

Dislikes:

Likes:

Fears:

Secrets:

Best friend(s):

**Girlfriend/boyfriend:**

**Insecurities against: **

**Family and home**

Mother:

Father:

Brothers:

Sisters:

Where he/she lives (Present):

Where he/she lived (Past):

Where he/she is going to live (future):

Any powers he/she/it might have:

**Brief History:**

**Choice of Teams:**

Team Harmony - Warrior of Light, Prishe, Shantotto

Team Wild Rose - Firion, Maria, Guy, Leon

Team Crystal - Onion Knight (Luneth), Arc, Refia, Sasune, Ingus, Sara

Team Red Wings - Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Rydia, Yang, Palom and Porom, Edge, etc.

Team Adventure - Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Faris, Krile (They'll change the team name after a while)

Team Esper - Terra, Locke, Edgar, Sabin, Cyan, Setzer

Team Avalanche - Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent

Team Lionheart - Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, Laguna, Irvine, Quistis

Team Tantalus - Zidane Tribal, Vivi Orunitia, Garnet Til Alexandors XVII, etc.

Team Fayth - Tidus, Yuna, Auron, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku

Team Sky Pirate - Vann, Penelo, Balthier, Fran, Basch, Ashe

Team Cocoon - Lightning, Sazh, Snow, Serah, Hope, Vanille, Fang

Team ? - Your Ocs and team name

Guild ( includes dark guild) ? - Your choice

* * *

><p>Enter your Ocs so they'll appear next chapter! This story starts at the beginning of Fairy Tail! These warriors of Cosmos will appear on the next chapter, Warrior of Light, Onion Knight (Luneth),Cecil, Bartz, Tidus, Prishe, and Cloud. Review if you want the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_AUTHOR'S NOTES & INFORMATION: I don't own Fairy Tail or Dissidia. They belong to their respective companies._

_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Dissidia belong to Testuya Nomura and Square-Enix_

* * *

><p><strong>In a land far, far away, lies the Fiore kingdom…<strong>

**A neutral country in the world of magic with a population of 17 million. Magic is deeply ingrained into everyday life. It was sold and bought like anything else. Some have even made a living out of magic. They are referred as Wizards. They belong to several different organizations called guilds to accept jobs and share information. Though, there are many guilds in the Fiore Kingdom, there were two guilds which countless legends have been born, nay, one where more legends will be born into the future.**

**The first guild resides in Magnolia town. It was known not just for the careless destruction it caused, but also for its impressive wizards who displayed incredible magic. Its name is Fairy Tail.**

**The other guild resides in the town of Cornelia, It was a guild known for its proud reputation and powerful warriors. Its name is Harmony Wing.**

**These two guilds were close allies with each other and uphold that bond with the tradition of sending their guild members to the other guild.**

**Now Fairy Tail will embark on an adventure beyond anything they've been used to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Beginnings<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This is the town of Cornelia...<strong>

**A town south of Fiore, that is famous for its rich history, entertaining culture, and its very own guild, Harmony Wing.**

At the guild Harmony Wing, which was a large_ castle-like_ guild, There was absolute_ peace_ and prosperity there.

"TIDUS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUUUUU!" A loud feminine voice yelled. So much for peaceful.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!I DIDN'T DO IT!I DIDN'T DO IT!" A loud male voice yelled.

A girl who had lavender hair, long pointed ears, and blue eyes wearing a black top and frilly purple sleeves, a gold, blue, and silver peineta on her head, and tan boots was soon seen chasing a boy, now known as Tidus, with messy blonde hair wearing torn black overalls over an equally torn yellow hooded shirt with its left sleeve torn off and replacing it was a dark blue pauldron and gauntlet and around his neck was a pendent that resembled the design on his right pant leg. Some of the guild members were just ignoring the boy's pleads for help as he tried to escape the girl's were either trying to slow her down or calm her down so she wouldn't kill Tidus, which resulted into getting run over by her. The chase lasted until a stern voice called out.

"Tidus! Prishe! Stop this as once!" A stern man called out. Both Tidus and Prishe stopped immediately and Tidus had shakily face the man who called out to them.

The man stepped into the guild and revealed himself. He was a young man with long silver hair wearing pale blue and gold armor with twin gold horns on his helmet and a long khaki cape. He faced Tidus with a stern face. He walked towards the girl, now know as Prishe, and Tidus, who were sweating like hell when he took a step closer towards them.

"H-h-hiya, W-w-warrior." Tidus said, his voice shaking out of fear.

"How was the mission, Warrior?" Prishe said with her voice filled with excitement.

"The mission was challenging at first, but in the end, I prevailed." Replied Warrior.

"But never mind that, why are you chasing Tidus, Prishe?" Asked Warrior in a stern voice.

"Oh that's easy! HE ATE THE LAST PUDDING CUP! I WAS SAVING THAT ONE FOR A SPECIAL OCCASION!" Prishe howled in rage.

"I DID NOT!" Yelled Tidus in defense.

"DID TOO!"  
>"DID NOT!"<p>

"DID TOO!"  
>"DID NOT!"<p>

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Warrior. Tidus and Prishe stopped arguing as he order them to stop.

"Prishe, I know Tidus well enough to know that he would never steal a cup of pudding from you. And if he did, he would be honest about it." Said Warrior.

Prishe looked down in shame and embarrassment before looking at Tidus, "Tidus, I'm sorry for wanking on you."

Tidus looked at Prishe and replied, "Its alright Prishe!" They shake hands and and make up.

"Bringing ends to Guild conflicts. As expected of you as always, Warrior." A young voice said. Warrior, Prishe, and Tidus turned to face a young child wearing red armor with a large white headpiece on helmet with blonde hair sticking out from under it and a short white cape.

"Luneth, how were things doing on your mission?" Asked Warrior.

"Like yours, challenging at first, but I won in the end." Said the child now known as Luneth.

"Same with mine." Said a young voice. They turned to see a young with light purple eyes, purple lips, and wavy shoulder length silver hair wearing white-blue armor with gold linings and matching cape.

"Cecil! It's good to see you." Said Warrior.

"As it is to see you too, Warrior." Said Cecil.

"Yo, Cecil! How ya been?" Asked Tidus.

"Very much fine, Tidus." Replied Cecil.

"What was your mission anyway, Cecil?" Asked Prishe.

"Oh! If recalled, it was to defeat a group of pirates that were terrorizing a town not to far from Magnolia." Answered Cecil.

'I helped..." Said a monotone young voice. They looked to see a young man with blond spiky hair wearing a sleeveless zipped-down turtleneck sweater with black cloth covering his left arm and leg and black boots. his pure black pauldron had a silver wolf shaped emblem on it. The noticeable parts about him were his glowing eyes and the **huge** sword strapped on his back.

"Yo, Cloud!" Tidus said.

"Welcome back, Cloud." Said Warrior.

"Hiya, Cloud!" Said Prishe.

"Salutations, Cloud." Said Luneth.

"Hey..." Replied Cloud.

"Cloud! I was wondering where you were! Was there any problems?" Cecil said, concern in his voice.

"I got held back in town. A little girl lost her cat and I helped her find it." Cloud answered.

"Ah, Cloud. Always so kind towards children." Cecil said.

"Shut up." Said Cloud coolly, but Cecil paid it no mind.

"By the way, what are you guys carrying?" Asked Prishe. Everyone then noticed that Cloud and Cecil were carrying large treasure chests.

"Oh, these? These were our rewards for defeating that group of pirates." Cecil answered.

"But, we're accepting half of it. We're giving the other half to Fairy Tail. At least that's what Cecil said." Said Cloud.

"Ah! Fairy Tail!" Warrior exclaimed, which gain him attention from the whole guild.

"Yeah, what about it?" Asked Cloud.

"Ah!" Cecil began," It's that time of the year, isn't it?"

"The Harmony Wing Guild's tradition." Said Luneth.

"Oh, that's right." Said Cloud.

"That's right! We were suppose to visit Fairy Tail at this time!" Said Tidus.

"Oh crap, I forgot!" Said Prishe.

"Tidus! Prishe!" Warrior began," Go to Fairy Tail and present them with your company and the reward Cloud and Cecil are giving away!"

"Yes sir!" Said Prishe.

"Can do!" Said Tidus.

Both Tidus and Prishe soon lifted up the treasure chest with their combined strength and dashed out the guild like a hurricane, leaving behind a trail of dust.

"Well, they're an energetic bunch." Said Cecil as he waved the dust away from him.

"Big time." Said Cloud as he choked on some dust out of his mouth.

"I just hope they don't cause too much damage, like last time." Warrior said.

Cloud, Cecil, and Luneth turned gray with horror at the thought of that happening.

"Luneth!" Warrior began, "Go after Prishe and Tidus and make sure they don't cause any damage."

"Yes sir!" Luneth replied before dashing after Prishe and Tidus.

"I wonder if I should send Bartz as well." Muttered Warrior.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that Bartz had left the guild two days before you arrived, Warrior." Cecil Said.

"He left? For what purpose?" Warrior asked.

"He went scouting for people interested in joining our guild." Cecil answered.

"Ah, I see. Then I wish him luck. And now if you excuse me, I must report to Cosmos for now." Warrior said before leaving the two.

"I wonder how Bartz is doing? What do you think Cloud?"

"I don't know, probably got lost, ran into a new friend or something. Anyway, I gotta go, see ya, Cecil." Cloud then went to the guild's message board and grabbed a job before leaving the guild.

"Bartz, I hope you didn't get into trouble." Muttered Cecil as he grabbed another and left the guild thorough a teleportation spell he learned a month ago. _**(AN: I tell you how some other time, people.)**_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere...<p>

Bartz had just arrived in the port town of Hargeon. He steadily walked around looking for people interested in joining Harmony Wing, but with no such luck.

"Aw man! I didn't think it would be so hard to find future guild members!" Complained Bartz. He was a young man with brown hair and gray eyes, who wore an outfit made up of different shades of light blue and white, with a matching blue cape and leggings and gold trim.

"When I heard Hargeon had zero mages here, I didn't think it was true! Aw man!" Bartz walked around town, hoping to find a wizard who was interested in joining. He then stopped when he noticed a small shop that had a large sign that read 'Magic' on top a ways from where he was standing. _**'Hope there's some wizards in there.'**_Bartz thought as he walked towards the shop.

As he entered the shop, he saw a blond girl around Tidus' age asked the pig-looking shopkeeper: "What? You mean to tell me this is the only magic shop in this whole town!"

"Fraid so. The people around here are more efficient folk than they are magic folks. I reckon most people in town don't even use magic. I built this shop to service the wizards that just happen to be passing through." Replied the shopkeeper.

"Oh man, and I came all this way for nothing." Complained the girl.

"Now now, don't say that little lady, I have all the latest goods. Let me show you a few." beckoned the Shopkeeper as he took out a random object. "This colors magic is popular. All the young girls really seem to like it. It lets you change the color of your clothes anytime you want." The shopkeeper then changed the color of his outfit to different colors.

_**'I might as well buy that while I'm here.'**_ Thought Bartz

"I already have one of those." Said the girl as she started looking around. "What I really want are some powerful gate keys."

"Gate keys, huh? That's a rare request." The shopkeeper said.

"Ah, the white doggy!" She noticed with a smile.

"Yes, but that one's not very powerful." The shopkeeper sighed.

"I know, but I really, really want it! So how much?"

"Twenty thousand jewels!" The shopkeeper said excitedly.

"I'm sorry, but how much was that again?" The girl asked as her face got close to the shopkeeper's face.

"I said twenty thousand jewels." Repeated the shopkeeper.

_**'Ouch, that's a lot of jewels! For her at least.'**_ thought Bartz as he sweat dropped.

The girl then sat on the counter and went in a sexy pose and tried to seduce the shopkeeper into lowering the price, with no success at all. She then passed Bartz and stormed out of the shop in frustration.

_**'A trick like that will never work with a guy like him.'**_ Bartz thought in disapproval.

The shopkeeper then noticed Bartz,"Welcome, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm interested in getting that color changer. It's not for me, it's for someone else." Bartz said.

"Well I'll be happy to oblige, young man."

"Thanks!Oh, and also, can I get the white doggy gate key?"

"Oh sure, lad. That'll be-"

"Twenty thousand jewels. I know, here ya go." Bartz said, as he gave the shopkeeper the money for the objects.

"My my! It's not often to find a wizard with enough money in this town." The shopkeeper said.

"Well, I do a lot of jobs at my guild, Harmony Wing."

The shopkeeper then looked at Bartz with surprise on every inch of his face.

"You're a member of Harmony Wing?"

"Yep! Anyway, see ya later! Oh, and my name is Bartz Klauser." Said Bartz as he walked through the exit, leaving the shopkeeper starstruck.

Bartz went in the direction he saw the blond girl going and decided to give her the key as a present.

"I wonder where she went?" Bartz said to himself. Bartz was so deep in thought he didn't noticed where he was going until he bumped into someone and made them fall on their bum.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you there!" _**'Geez! I think chocobo head is rubbing off on me!'**_

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Fiore,<p>

"ACHOO!" sneezed a certain spiky hair blond. _**'Was someone talking about me? Probably Bartz. Then again, could be anyone.'**_

Cloud then dismissed that thought and started walking down the road that lead to a dark guild. The dark guild members then started charging towards Cloud with no hesitation as soon as they spotted him.

"For now, I have a job to do." Said Cloud as he grabbed his Fusion sword and started hacking and slashing away at the dark guild members.

* * *

><p>Back with Bartz,<p>

He helped the person he bumped into while apologizing over and over again.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there! I swear!"

"It's okay. Just watch where you're going next time." The person said, accepting Bartz's apology.

Bartz looked at the person he bumped into. It was a girl with blond hair tied in at side by a blue ribbon, chocolate brown eyes, and fair skin wearing a blue and white shirt, a blue skirt with a belt around it holding several silver and gold keys, and black knee length high-heel boots. Bartz soon recognized her as the girl from the shop.

"Oh! You that girl from the shop!" Bartz said.

"Eh? Oh, I remembered you now! You were that cross-dresser from the shop!" She replied.

_**'Why does everyone call me that?'**_ Bartz thought as he visibly twitched from the word.

"I'm not a cross-dresser ma'am. I'm actually looking to give you something you didn't get at the shop." Bartz said, still twitching from the nickname.

"Huh? And what would that be?" She asked.

"Well, you told the shopkeeper you wanted this key, right?" Bartz said as he took out the White Doggy gate key.

"Ah! The White Doggy!" The girl soon stared at the key with stars in her eyes.

"Here ya go!" Bartz soon hand over the gate key to the girl, who soon swipe it and stared at it, happiness on her face.

"Thank you! I really, really wanted it!" The girl said as she looked at Bartz with gratitude in her eyes.

"It's no big deal, It's what I do." Bartz replied. Screams were soon heard as the duo turned to see women running somewhere.

"What the heck is going on?" Bartz asked.

"I don't know." The girl answered.

"I can't believe the famous Salamander is here!" A random woman screamed.

"Salamander- sama!" Another woman scream.

"Salamander is HERE! The mage who uses fire magic you can't find in stores! WOW!"

_**'Salamander is here? Natsu, is that you?' **_Bartz thought.

Bartz was about ask the girl about Salamander's name, only to find her gone. Bartz then decided to head follow the mob of women to find out.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Hargeon,<p>

"Are you sure this is the shortcut, Prishe?" Tidus asked, very doubtful about Prishe's sense of direction.

"Of course, I'm sure Tidus! I heard Salamander is here!" Prishe said.

"Natsu's here? Why didn't you say so! I've been aching to have a rematch with Natsu!" Exclaimed Tidus as he dashed in the direction Prishe was pointing towards, dragging Prishe and the treasure chest along the way.

"Whoa whoa, Tidus! Slow down!" Yelled Prishe as she held on to the treasure chest for dear life.

"I can't! I've been aching to have this rematch for months! No way am I stopping now!" Said Tidus as he dashed through Hargeon until he suddenly stopped.

"Whew. Tidus, you asshole! What's-" Prishe began until she noticed a crowd of women circling someone.

"Is that who I think it is?" Asked Prishe.

"I doubt someone like Natsu would have women around him like that." Tidus said, showing doubt on his face.

"I guess, must be some imposter." Prishe said before leaving with treasure chest in hand.

"Yeah, must be." Said Tidus as he followed Prishe.

* * *

><p>Bartz got close to the center of the crowd where he finally got a glimpse of Salamander. Bartz soon face-faulted as he saw 'Salamander'.<p>

_**'That's so not Natsu.'**_ Bartz thought as he stared at the imposter with disappointment on his face. His mood soon lighted when he heard a familiar someone yell, "Igneel! Igneel!"

Bartz looked to see a muscular teenage boy pink spiky hair, wore a scarf that seemed to be made out of dragon scales, a long black coat with gold trims under a red coat with white trims, white trousers that reached his knees, and black sandals.

He then looked at Salamander funny before saying, "Who are you?"

"If I said the legendary Salamander,would that ring any bells with you?" He said as he rubs his chin and smirks, but the Natsu left in an instant.

The girls soon started to attack him, but Bartz was fast enough to knock them away with a gentle swing of Cloud's old buster sword. "Sorry, but no one attacks my friends while I'm around!"

"And who would you be?" 'Salamander' asked.

"My name is Bartz Klauser, and I'm a member of Harmony Wing!" Bartz declared as he took off the gold piece on his shoulder to show his guild mark, which was in the shape of an angelic wings being extended by a small swirl with a tail (The Cosmos judgement emblem).

The Salamander imposter began sweating bullets after Bartz introduced himself, "B-Bartz Klauser! The famed Master Mimic of Harmony Wing!"

The blond haired girl, who was around, was staring at Bartz in awe while the pink haired one, "Bartz! How are ya doing!"

"I'm doing fine Natsu!" Bartz replied.

"A-ah, I remembered something important," The imposter started, "I'm having a party on my yacht tonight! Hope to see you ladies there!" He said as he flew away on his flames.

"What was with that guy?" Natsu asked.

"Don't know, but he can't trusted that's for sure!" Bartz said.

"Thanks for all your help!" The blond haired girl said.

'Welcome! Anyway, I got to get going! I better make sure that imposter doesn't do anything shady!" Bartz said as started past the girl before stopping.

"Oh! By the way, what's your name?" Bartz asked.

"Oh, It's L-L-L-Lucy!" She answered, her voice shaking a little.

"Okay, Lucy! I'll see ya later!" Bartz said as he ran off in the direction the imposter went off to.

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter I got for ya! I'll update it as soon as I can readers! If you got any questions or any of your opinions to tell me, don't hesitate to PM me! Before I forget, I'm also including the characters that appeared in Duodecim along with some other characters! So fans, cheer as much as you like or not. It doesn't matter. Don't worry JackoLillie, your OC appears next chapter! Anyway, Sayonara!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_AUTHOR'S NOTES & INFORMATION: I don't own Fairy Tail or Dissidia. They belong to their respective companies._

_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Dissidia belong to Testuya Nomura and Square-Enix_

* * *

><p><strong>In a land far, far away, lies the Fiore kingdom…<strong>

**A neutral country in the world of magic with a population of 17 million. Magic is deeply ingrained into everyday life. It was sold and bought like anything else. Some have even made a living out of magic. They are referred as Wizards. They belong to several different organizations called guilds to accept jobs and share information. Though, there are many guilds in the Fiore Kingdom, there were two guilds which countless legends have been born, nay, one where more legends will be born into the future.**

**The first guild resides in Magnolia town. It was known not just for the careless destruction it caused, but also for its impressive wizards who displayed incredible magic. Its name is Fairy Tail.**

**The other guild resides in the town of Cornelia, It was a guild known for its proud reputation and powerful warriors. Its name is Harmony Wing.**

**These two guilds were close allies with each other and uphold that bond with the tradition of sending their guild members to the other guild.**

**Now Fairy Tail will embark on an adventure beyond anything they've been used to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Eager Pt 15**

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Hargeon,<p>

Luneth was following Tidus and Prishe following around without them or anyone else noticing his presence.

"I'm sure they won't cause any destruction with all these people, I hope." Said Luneth. He was currently in his ninja disguise as he stealthily followed them as they walked around town looking for a certain pink haired battle maniac. While he was following them, he noticed a man riding on flames toward the port with a creepy smile on his face. Luneth soon got suspicious.

"I wonder what he's up to." Luneth wondered as he ignored him and continued Tidus and Prishe.

"Did you ever have the feeling someone's watching you?" Prishe asked.

"No. Why?" Asked Tidus.

"It's nothing. I just had this weird feeling we were being watched."

"How about now?"

"Nothing…"

"It was probably your imagination." Tidus said.

"Yeah, maybe you right, Tidus." Prishe said as she and Tidus walked towards a restaurant for a something to eat. They went through the doors and reserved a table next to a familiar duo they haven't seen in a while. Tidus felt a smile come to his face and Prishe noticed that smile within seconds.

"Tidus, don't you dare-!" Prishe started, but it was too late.

"NATSU!" Tidus yelled before jumping in the air and giving Natsu's head a powerful kick which send him flying.

"Who the hell-!" Natsu started before he saw and recognized the person. "Tidus! So it was you!"

"You bet! Natsu, I demand a rematch!" Tidus declared as he pulled out his sword. It looked like it was magically made out water and had a tooth fish as the handle. Natsu flared up his fists as he looked at Tidus with excitement.

"A rematch? Sounds like fun!" Natsu said.

"What! Tidus, you'll wreck the restaurant if you two-!" Prishe tried to say, but the battle crazed duo had already started brawling as soon as the customers started to flee.

"Warrior's going to kill us when this all over..." Prishe murmured, fear embedded in her voice. Luneth, who nearby Prishe, saw the scene and decided to step in and stop the two battle crazed idiots.

**_'You have no idea.' _**Luneth thought.

"Aye!" Said a certain blue cat with wings.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Fiore,<p>

Warrior was sparring with a member of Harmony Wing. He was a young man with black and blue armor with a blue cape, wearing a blue, orange, and white bandanna over his spiky silver hair and he had brown eyes. Warrior was on the winning edge of the spar as his opponent was having difficulty with Warrior's precise movements and strategies.

Warrior suddenly stopped sparring with him. Warrior gazed out in the distance of the guild's backyard, which was a large forest with a large pond, palm trees, and oasis.

Warrior gripped his sword hard with anger, as he thought, _**'TIDUS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE I CATCH SIGHT OF YOU!'**_

"What is it, Warrior?" The young man asked, concerned about Warrior's well being.

Warrior turned to the young man responded a little to quickly and coolly then usual, "Nothing, It's nothing, Firion."

Firion was still worried but decided to shrug it off and continued to spar with Warrior, who was putting more force in his attacks.

"Warrior, are you sure you're-"

"**YES, I'M FINE, FIRION!**" Warrior yelled hysterically, before flinging his shield out to drag Firion closer, than hit him several times and knocked him away, which severely harmed Firion **_(AN: He used Ultimate Shield)_**. He then leaped towards Firion and throw his shield downward at Firion, hitting him multiple times, and then strikes him with a flurry of sword slashes, and then knocks him away **_(AN: He used Bitter End A)_**.

"WAKKA! SHANTOTTO! Warrior's having another episode!"a random guild member yelled. He was a pale skinned boy at the age of fifteen with dark grey hair and reddish-brown eyes. He has a slightly muscular yet scrawny figure. He wore a black T-shirt with rolled sleeves coiled by belts under a silver sleeveless overcoat with black wave attributes designs, short gloves, a double sided gray belt around his waist with a sack attached at the back of the belt, dark jeans with two white lines at the side, a black shoulder sling bag on his back, and black and white shoes.

"Alright Laine! We got this one, ya!"

"Losing his temper like a loser, he might as well be a bruiser."

Two figures came running towards the scene. One was a man in his early twenties. He had tan skin, brown eyes and orange hair in a cowlick-like style. He wore an orange and dark blue open shirt with orange shorts **_(AN: I suck at describing Wakka's outfit)_** over dark blue leggings **_(AN: Imagine KH2 Sora's dark blue shorts under his black ones)_**. The other one was a short woman, one the few non-human amongst the guild. She has blonde hair, tan skin, a brownish button nose, and long pointed ears. She wears a robe with black and white stripes, gold linings, and two gauntlets.

They stepped out the guild and ran towards Warrior to calm him down, and to prevent from hurting Firion. Another guild member came out to heal Firion. It was a petite girl around the age of fourteen. She had blue hair tied in drill twin tails, fair skin and silver eyes. She wore a black and pink zip-up dress with a large belt holding a black and red demonic-looking bow and arrow set and detached sleeves **_(AN: Imagine a Disgaea Archer's_ outfit)**, skin tight biker shorts, black knee length socks, and black and white shoes.

"Are you okay, Firion?" She asked politely with her gentle and petite voice.

"No need to worry, Katie. I've been through much this. But thanks for your concern." Firion replied kindly. Katie blushed a little, which made Laine roll his eyes and gave a blank look at Firion that said 'You don't say?'. He stopped when a young woman with green hair, wearing a green leotard with a green sash/skirt around her waist with knee-high green and gold heels and draperies adorned in stars called his name for assistance. He then walked over to the woman and asked, "Yes, Rydia? Is there something you want?"

"I was wondering if you had seen Cecil anywhere. I can't find him anywhere in the guild!" Rydia said.

"I think he went on a mission sometime ago." Replied Laine.

"EH! BUT CECIL SAID HE WOULD HELP ME WITH MY MISSION!" Rydia complained. Rydia soon went to an imaginary corner and sulk her troubles away murmuring, "Cecil promised...Why did he have to go? It's not fair...".

"Don't worry, Rydia. Cecil will be back before you know it. Just wait a little longer." Firion said. Rydia then cheered up, nodded her head, and ran off to wait for Cecil while dragging Laine with her, who wasn't bothering to escape from her grasp.

"Where's uncle Laguna?" Said a gentle voice. It belonged to a girl with short silver hair in a bob-cut style, light blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a dark shirt with a dark gray coat around her waist, dark indigo pants and black and white shoes. The noticeable feature was the large black and white beast behind her **(AN: Imagine a mix of the Thresholder, Dark Thorn, and Guardian Heartless from Kingdom Hearts)**".

"Ah, Zoey. He should be at Magnolia giving information to Fairy Tail about Chaos's dark guild." A calm Warrior said as he walked over to Firion with Wakka and Shantotto behind and apologized. Firion replied he had been through worse.

"Oh, okay." Zoey said, sadness in her tone of voice.

"Do not worry, Laguna will be arrive here at the guild before night falls upon us." Warrior said, trying to cheer up Zoey.

Zoey's face beamed with joy as she thanked Warrior before leaving.

_**'I wonder how the others are doing'**_ Katie thought as she continued to heal Firion.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Fiore, (again)<p>

Four people were walking down the streets of Magnolia to the famous guild Fairy Tail.

The first figure was a young man with very pale skinned, black spiky hair, and gold-amber eyes. He wore a black shirt with black and gray wristbands, black and gray two color pants with chains around the waist, and dark grey shoes. He had a calm look his face.

The second figure was a dark skinned young man with dark messy hair, and bluish-silver eyes. He had a khaki scarf wrapped around his neck and reached his legs. He also wore a pale blue shirt with white ends, a pair of silver and black two color jeans with a dark half skirt, gray pockets, three belts and buckles around it, and finally, black and white shoes. He had an irritable look on his face and focused on the third person.

The third figure was also a young man. He had black hair that covered his hetrochromial eyes, a brown eye on left and a red on right, light skin. He wore a blue t-shirt with a black jacket, white gloves that have a cross mark on them, and blue jeans with black shoes.

The fourth figure was a young man with long black hair, combed over to the right side, green eyes, and light skin. He wore a blue jacket with rolled up sleeves over a white T-shirt with brown cargo-pants, black boots, fingerless gloves, and a large black belt, dog-tags around his neck and a silver earring. He had a cheerful look on him as he approached Fairy Tail.

"Man, it's been a while since I was last here! I wonder how the Fairies are doing?" The young man in the back said.

"They're probably doing the usual, Laguna. Most likely thinking up of a present, and who should go to our guild. "The young man in front said.

"Yeah, guess you're right, Adrian." Laguna said.

"I just want to get this over with and catch some Zs."The young man in the mid-back said.

"Why is Kazu here again?" The young man in the mid-front said, irritation in his voice.

"Because he wants to help us inform Fairy Tail about our enough to answer your question, Alistair?" Adrian said with a calm tone in his voice. "Well, actually because of the **'incident'** he caused with Doctor Shantotto."

Kazu visibly flinched when it was brought up. Alistair raised an eyebrow when he noticed him flinched.

"How bad was it?"Alistair asked.

"I'll tell you some other time, Al." Adrian said.

Alistair shrugged it off and decided to trust his friend to keep his word. Laguna then stepped up from the back of the group and open the guild doors.

They stepped into the guild to see an interesting sight; The whole was fighting, over who goes to Harmony Wing. It was an interesting sight, but the Harmony Wing members decided to put an end to it.

"Yo Fairies! How ya doing!" Laguna shouted. The Fairy Tail stopped fighting and turned to see Laguna and the others and smiled seeing old faces.

"Laguna! How's the years been treating ya!" a random guild member said.

"Pretty good as usual." Laguna answered.

"Alistair! How ya doing, old bud!" a random guild member asked.

"Awesome, as usual!" Alistair replied cheerfully.

"Kazu! How's your napping spree doing!" another random guild member asked.

"Fine..." Kazu replied, trying not to look annoyed about the noise.

"Adrian! Still stalwart as ever I see!" another random guild member said.

"Yep." Adrian answered. Adrian and Kazu then noticed a girl a ways from where he was. She had a slim build, long mint green hair tied back in a plait which reaches the bottom of her back. She wore a light blue long sleeve shirt with a black skirt with black panty hoses underneath, several silver bracelets on her arms, and matching blue and black shoes.**(AN: Sorry JackoLillie, if you didn't like your OC's outfit, you can PM me her choice of clothing)** She was busy drinking tea and eating, oddly enough, turnips. Adrian had walked over to her to have some answers questioned while Kazu tried to find a place to take a nap.

"Hello." Adrian said, making the girl look up and see him.

"Oh, Hi! You're one of the guys from Harmony Wing, right?" She said with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes, that is correct. I'm Adrian, and you are?"

"Seira, nice to meet you." They both shook hands and Adrian noticed something, _**'This grip..., it appears she doesn't trust me at all. Everyone I ran into always trust me at first sight yet she doesn't. The question is...why?'**_

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Seira." Adrian said, **_'I see she holds some tension despite of the fact we just met. I'll make sure to help her overcome whatever is making her uncomfortable.'_**

"I reckon you're the calm and collected type? It's pretty rare to see that kind of person here, aside from Erza and Master." She said.

"I'll say." Adrian agreed.

"I can be calm and collected too, Seira!" Shouted a familiar voice. Seira flinched at the sound of the loud voice. Adrian turned to see a familiar face. It was a muscular boy with black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a white coat with blue trims and a skin tight black shirt underneath, dark green pants, and black shoes. He looked at Seira with an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry Seira. I forgot you don't like loud sounds." He said.

"I-it's okay, Gray." She said, showing a smile that was a little too big.

"Gray, still loud mouthed as Natsu." Adrian said.

"Screw that! I'm nothing like that flame breathing retard!" He said, not yelling this time.

* * *

><p>Back in Hargeon,<p>

Natsu stopped fighting Tidus for a second and said, "Why do I suddenly have the feeling of beating the crap of that ice retard?"

"He probably dissed you or something..." Replied Tidus.

"HE WHAT! GRAY! YOU ARE DEAD AS HELL WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! BUT FIRST..." He then charged at Tidus continuing the fight until Luneth arrived and stopped it.

"Tidus! Warrior said not to cause damage! He'll give the 'punishment', you know!" Luneth reminded him. Both Tidus and Natsu shivered at the thought of Warrior's angry face and punishment **(AN: Makarov gave Warrior rights to punish Natsu or Gray if they were involved with Tidus in property damage or any other irresponsible decisions)**.

"I still can't tell who is scarier, Erza or Warrior!" Natsu said.

"Erza is a tamed puppy compared to Warrior!" Tidus exclaimed.

"H-he is?" Natsu and Happy then went into deep thought about that.

"There's a large chance of Erza and Warrior teaming up on you on your punishment." Luneth said, which made Natsu's and Tidus' eyes widen in fear.

"WE ARE SO DEAD!" Natsu and Tidus said simultaneously out of fear of Warrior.

"I hate to be you guys!" Prishe said.

"Ditto..."Luneth said.

"Aye!" Said Happy.

* * *

><p>Back at Fairy Tail,<p>

"So, Adrian, what are you and the others doing here?" Gray asked.

"Oh, that's right. We 're-." Adrian started, but was interrupted.

"I see you came right on time!" Everyone then turned to see a small old man wearing a blue and orange jester hat, an orange coat with blue trims on the sleeves with a white shirt underneath with the Fairy Tail guild mark on it, orange shorts, and brown shoes.

"Makarov! How ya doing!" Laguna said as he walked towards him.

"Good as usual, Laguna old buddy!" Makarov said as he and Laguna did some insane poses before doing a handshake **(AN:Their "secret" buddy handshake)**.

**'Oh brother...'** Alistair, Seira, and Kazu thought.

**'Interesting...'** Adrian thought.

"So what brings around here, Laguna!" Makarov said.

"Well, we decided to check up on you guys and.." Laguna paused for a minute, "There's some important business to tell you about..." Laguna said in a serious tone. Everyone was surprised to see Laguna serious. **(AN: Warrior told him to act serious when giving Makarov the message.)**

Makarov then realized by what he meant, "Chaos, am I right?" He said in a serious tone.

Laguna nodded and followed Makarov to the waiting room, leaving the guild in suspense.

"What was that about?" Seira asked Adrian.

"It's about Chaos." Adrian answered.

"Who?' Gray asked. The guild members happen to hear Adrian and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"Chaos is the guild master of a dark guild, one that is famous for that even other dark guilds find inhuman, or something like that." Kazu said casually.

The Fairy Tail guild members' eyes widen when he said that, "S-seriously! There's a dark guild like that!" Gray yelled, frightening Seira as she started cringing and shivering.

"Oh, s-sorry about that Seira." Gray said as he calmed her down.

"There is an important detail about Chaos. He is the..." Adrian started.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Fiore,<p>

At a dark guild, which was a large castle-like guild like Harmony Wing, There was a meeting between its members.

"Is everyone accounted for?" A deep haggard voice said.

"Yes my lord we are all here and accounted." A deep and booming voice said.

"I expect something useful out of this..." A calm voice said.

"This better not be a waste of time." A feminine voice said.

"Oh please Ultimecia, you can just turn back time to get it back! I just want to destroy things!" An insane voice said.

"Shut it, Kefka! I can't hear anything with your yapping!" A young voice said.

"Am I going to see another hissy-fit?" The insane voice said.

"Why you impotent-!"

"Enough!" The haggard voice shouted. All the members were silent soon after.

"The time has come. We make our move against Harmony Wing and Fairy Tail, nay, against all of Fiore." The haggard voice said. The owner of the voice soon stepped out, revealing himself as a muscular four-arm fiend in dark red hues, with large wings sprouting from his back, demonic faces on his knees and loincloth, a long tail, and several horns, the most prominent of which are two red horns that curve into the air.

"I agree, Lord Chaos." Another figure stepped out the shadows revealing a man wearing heavy silver armor with blue jewels, large horns extending to the sides of his helmet and a dark blue cape carried a large sword.

"They will know true despair..." Another figure stepped out the shadows revealing a man with long, silver hair and green catlike eyes. He wore a black trench coat with an ornate belt decorated with beads, a bracelet similar to the bracelet on his right wrist, and silver pauldrons. Underneath his coat are white and lavender sashes.

"Their time will come before they realize it..." Another figure stepped out the shadows revealing a woman wearing a flowing revealing red gown with a plunging neckline tapered just below the navel. A black fur ruffle extends along the neckline and eventually merges with her wings. Her feet and hands were violet talons, and she has long silver hair, some of which is pulled up into looking like two horns on either side of her hair. The hair in the horns has red tips.

"As long as I get to destroy things, I'm in!" The next figure stepped out and revealed a man that dressed like a clown, wearing colorful clothes made of a variety of polka dots and stripes, with red and yellow being predominant while his trademark blonde hair and white and red facial make-up are present with his lips outlined in bright purple.

"Their deaths will be a beautiful finale..." The next figure stepped out and revealed a a man with silver/lavender hair that wore a deep purple jacket held closed by a silver band, with white sleeves and gold lining. His legs were covered in the back by a white skirt-like piece held in place by four straps connected to a codpiece. From the thighs down, he wore purple leggings and pointed boots.

"The void will devour everything, even their meaningless resistance..."

"Yes, the Void will devour everything..." Two figures stepped out revealing themselves. The first was a figure clad in a sky blue color armor that was decorated with jewels, gold trim, and beads with a horned helmet topped with a two-ended plume and a thin opening, spiked shoulders, and a long blue cape. The other was what appeared to be a woman with wild gray hair with pale skin and a red and black cloak attached to her wrists. Black and red coverings adorn her body, including her breasts and hips, and two mouthed tentacles extend from her back.

"Insolence, I'll be the one to rule over all, even the Void." A figure stepped out the shadows revealing a man with long, wild blonde hair wearing a purple crown with a snake head emerging form it, regal gold and purple armor decorated with small spikes, purple and white stripes, and demonic faces including the one on his back obscured by his hair and an elegant purple cape.

"Hmph. Foolish Mateus. Your impotence will be your downfall when you face the naive weaklings in Fiore." The one clad in sky blue armor said.

"Indeed. Your reign will fall before it even begins..." The scanty-clothed woman said.

"Hmph. What impotence..." Mateus said, shrugging off their words.

"This is getting old, you know." Said a rough voice. They all turn to see a rugged man wearing a red bandanna, a spiked shoulder pad attached to a metal gauntlet on his left arm, black shorts with an orange and red sash over his right leg and no shirt, carrying a large black sword, with scars covering his body and a black tattoo on his chest.

"Jecht. How is our 'Ace' doing on this very fine day?" Kuja said, arrogance and irritation in his tone.

"Alright as usual, but Kuja, are you sure you're not cold in that get-up?" Jecht asked, slightly concerned about Kuja's sense of fashion.

"**FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, NO! I AM NOT COLD IN MY USUAL ATTIRE!**" Kuja yelled, irritated by Jecht's question.

"Alright, alright, jeez." Jecht said, backing up from the enraged Kuja.

"Humph. Is that what you want with a stray like me?" A voice said beside Chaos. Chaos then looked at a muscular man with short blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing gray and silver judge armor with a helmet with curved horns under his arm and a black cape with the insignia of an empire. He had a look of uninterest as he watched the meeting go to hell as the other members start either arguing or trying to kill each other in a matter of seconds.

"Gabranth..." Chaos trailed off.

"Chaos, why are we fighting against Fiore now? I doubt Golbez will find that reasonable." Asked a younger voice. Everyone stopped fighting and turned to see a tan skinned boy at the age of fifteen. He had a slim yet scrawny figure similar to Laine. He had the same eyes and hair as Laine. He wore spiky white and red-gradient tipped armor. His torso and abdomen are now covered by a skin tight, leather black piece with a wicked white tattoo on it

"Oh, it's the newbie!" Kefka said, immediately forming up a scheme full of mischief.

"Golbez's new puppet. I wonder why you are here and not with the one pulling your strings." Kuja said.

"I was wondering what the commotion was about, KU-JA." He said, maliciously and mockingly playing with the letters in Kuja's name. Kuja scoffed and ignored him as he walked towards Chaos.

"Chaos, what is your reason for your attack?" He asked, wondering if Chaos had gone nuts or was on crack or something.

Chaos glared at him, which made him arch an eyebrow as most of the people flinched in the room before saying,"I am the god of Discord. I am destined to rule not just the world of conflict, this world as well , am I not?" Chaos demanded. Almost everyone in the room was slightly shaking when he heard the angered edge in Chaos' voice.

"It would appear foolish to think of such a plan without reason." Everyone turned to a large muscular man clad in dark spiked armor with golden linings, broad shoulders and a cape just as dark as the armor.

"Golbez..." Chaos glared at him, expecting him to make a move.

"Could it be that the power of Discord is slowly driving you mad?" Golbez questioned. Chaos glare soon reach lava-piercing levels as he slowly began to become more angered at Golbez's words.

"Cloud of Darkness, Exdeath. Do you wish to follow a mad god's orders?" Golbez continued.

"I do not care of what he demands, as long as I achieve the Void." The armored being now know as Exdeath said.

"Indeed, the Void is all we need." The scanty-clothed woman, now know as the Cloud of Darkness, said.

Golbez was silent before saying,"Very well. Then I shall take my leave..." He soon left the room with the armored teen following him not to far behind.

"Enough of this!" Chaos roared, making almost everyone in the room slightly shake from his voice. "This is the time for us to strike! We of, the Discord Deviants, will burn all of Fiore to the ground!" Chaos declared as everyone laughed evilly about their enemies demise. Golbez and the armored teen merely sighed at the sound of the laughter.

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter I got for ya! I'll update it as soon as I can readers! If you got any questions or any of your opinions to tell me, don't hesitate to PM me! It doesn't matter. Before I forget, I'm also making the Final Fantasy' Characters personalities a bit more Fairy Tail in this fanfic, so expect a possible angry Laguna. Chaos's personality will a bit more Final Fantasy 1-ish. I decided to replace Xander and his brother with two new OCs based off of a few .Hack characters. Sorry if I didn't get your OC's personalities right. Anyway, Sayonara!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_AUTHOR'S NOTES & INFORMATION: I don't own Fairy Tail or Dissidia. They belong to their respective companies._

_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Dissidia belong to Testuya Nomura and Square-Enix_

**Expect Out of Characterness in this chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>In a land far, far away, lies the Fiore kingdom…<strong>

**A neutral country in the world of magic with a population of 17 million. Magic is deeply ingrained into everyday life. It was sold and bought like anything else. Some have even made a living out of magic. They are referred as Wizards. They belong to several different organizations called guilds to accept jobs and share information. Though, there are many guilds in the Fiore Kingdom, there were two guilds which countless legends have been born, nay, one where more legends will be born into the future.**

**The first guild resides in Magnolia town. It was known not just for the careless destruction it caused, but also for its impressive wizards who displayed incredible magic. Its name is Fairy Tail.**

**The other guild resides in the town of Cornelia, It was a guild known for its proud reputation and powerful warriors. Its name is Harmony Wing.**

**These two guilds were close allies with each other and uphold that bond with the tradition of sending their guild members to the other guild.**

**Now Fairy Tail will embark on an adventure beyond anything they've been used to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Eager Pt 25**

* * *

><p>Back in Harmony Wing,<p>

Shin was enjoying his day at the guild as much as he can. Shin had shoulder length brown hair and matching brown eyes. He wore a black over-jacket with an unclosed zipper, revealing not only an equally black shirt underneath, but also dragon-shaped patterns inscribed in gold trim and had a golden dragon's wing on the back of the jacket, pants that follow the jacket's form and it had a golden line trim stamped on the sides. The pants and the shoes are very conventional compared to the jacket.

Shin was sitting next to Laine, Rydia, Yang, and (to his dismay) Edge/Edward. Shin still wondered why some of the guild members called him Edgar instead of Edge. Shin soon decided to let it go and focus on Laine. He turned his head to Laine's direction and saw he was asleep while in Rydia's grip while Rydia was staring the guild doors intently with Laine in one hand and the job in the other. Shin started to wonder how strong Rydia was until, "Wonder how Rydia can handle holding Laine like that, Shin-man?" Said a certain voice.

Shin jumped and looked at Edge, who was smirking smugly under that face mask. God, how Shin hated Edge's "Ninja Mind reading" and the nickname he came up with, almost as much he hated that smirk.

"I'm still reading your thoughts, you know. And the nickname took me three nights to come up with!" Edge retorted. Shin measly look at Edge and decided to drop it. After a short silence, Shin asked, "When is Cecil supposed to arrive?"

"Suppose to be here in about five minutes." Laine replied as he woke up, rubbing his eye lazily. Edge and Shin looked to see he managed to get out of Rydia's grip and had started waiting. Yang then spoke up, "I do hope nothing horrible has happen to Cecil."

Shin looked at Yang and replied, "Don't worry, its Cecil! Nothing bad can stop him!"

"That coming from the Esper team newbie." Edge muttered. Shin glared at Edge so hard, it felt like it could kill you with just a single try. Edge then said, "Though the newbie is right! When has any stopped Cecil from coming back here? I mean common, the newbie has been here for a year and he already has the right idea about Cecil! Cecil would rather die than leaving Harmony Wing! I bet right now he's at that door about to open it right as this second!""

Yang, Laine, Shin, and Rydia looked at him, seeing his words comforting. At that same time, the guild doors open to reveal Cecil, who seemed to be in a hurry. When the group saw Cecil, they looked at Edge as if he was an almighty god. Rydia then grabbed Edge by the neck and screeched in his face (much to his horror), "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER?" **(AN: Imagine her voice demonized.)**

Cecil sweatdropped when he saw the incident happening between the two. He figured Edge said something he should have said. But he soon put that aside and walked towards Rydia, who had released Edge.

"Rydia, are you prepared?" Cecil asked. Rydia looked and replied, "Yeah! I've been ready ever since I grabbed the mission."

"That's good to hear." Cecil replied. "I'll get Rosa and Kain so we can all go."

"Awww, can't we do it ourselves, Cecil?" Rydia pouted.

Cecil merely shook his head and replied, "I'm afraid we can not, Rydia. The mission you've chosen requires six guild members to participate."

Cecil then took the request from Rydia's hand and showed it to her. Laine, Shin, Yang, and Edge curiously leaned in a little for a look. They ( AN:meaning Edge, Shin, and Laine) freaked out when they saw the mission.

'Defeat the pack of Minotaurs! Reward 12,0000000 Jewels!' It said as stared at it wide eyed. (AN: Explosion in a 3. 2. and 1!)

"RYDIA! ARE YOU FRICKING INSANE!" Shin screeched which earn the entire guild's attention, including Cosmos the Goddess of Harmony and Guild master.

"SERIOUSLY! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING? THAT IS AN S-CLASS MISSION! ONLY CECIL, KAIN, YANG, AND ROSA ARE THE ONLY S-CLASS PEOPLE ON THE TEAM!" Laine screeched, his bored expression broken into a panicked one.

'This girl is completely nuts with a capital NUTS...' Edge muttered as he looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"Rydia, do you think that is wise of you to choose a mission like that?" Yang asked concernedly.

"Well, Cecil is coming along, so I was thinking it would be alright?" Rydia replied shyly.

"Still that is an unwise mission to pick, Rydia." Laine said.

"Who's asking you, shrimp?" Rydia rudely replied.

"SHRIMP!" Laine exclaimed as he charged towards Rydia, blinded by rage. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING SHRIMP YOU LITTLE IMMATURE CLUELESS PIECE OF IDIOCY! YOU SUMMON HAPPY CRACK HEAD! YOU GREEN DOMINATRIX REJECT! YOU - YOU- YOU GREENAHOLIC!" Laine screeched as he took out two twin swords. The swords both dark grey and had a saw-edged blade with runes engraved on it and its guard is cross-shaped. He then threw slashes at Rydia, who dodged them with grace. The guild member then decided to make bets on who would win until a pair of certain people stepped up.

"Stop this foolishness right now, Laine!" Warrior said.

"But she-!" Laine started but was interrupted.

"I SAID NOW!" Warrior bellowed, Laine decided to stop and hid behind Shin for protection. Rydia stick her tongue at him for a bit until Warrior set his gaze towards her.

"Rydia, apologize to Laine for the insult." Warrior sternly said.

"No!" Rydia retorted. The air in the guild suddenly got cold as all of the other guild member quickly backed away for their lives. Rydia wondered why before realizing why. She then froze out of fear and slowly turned her head to see a **very** unpleasant Warrior.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that for me, Rydia?" Warrior said in a low and deadly tone that would make even Lightning, Shantotto, and Erza quake in fear altogether. Cosmos shook her head in embarrassment.

"I-I-I mean, yes! Yes, I will Warrior!" Rydia quickly said out of fear. Warrior facial expression and his voice soften as he said, "Well then, glad to hear it. Well then, carry on." Warrior walked away to his duties leaving the rest of the guild to release a breath they were all holding and to return to normal business.

"Rydia, are you alright?"Laine asked.

"..." Rydia didn't answer. She just stood there like a statue. Shin came over and waved his hand over her face. Rydia still didn't respond.

"I think Warrior casted Petrification Gaze on Rydia." Said a woman with light blonde haired as she came up to the group. Her hair was styled as a half up-do with long bangs that frame her face. She wore a large assortment of jewelry, a sleeveless white top with long, decorated gloves and a large belt that holds a dagger on her side, small horned pauldrons over a floor length white and gold translucent cape, and gold and pink braces on her knees and light purple ankle boots. They were all focusing on Rydia's condition until Rydia suddenly collapsed, her mouth filled with foam.

"OH MY GOD! RYDIA!" Laine exclaimed as he went over to pick Rydia up, which was hard because Rydia was heavy. Yang assisted him and quickly carried her to the Guild Infirmary with Rosa, Edge, Laine, and Shin in tow.

"Cecil, is she going to be okay?" Asked a soft voice. Cecil looked to see a young woman with curly blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, and purple eyes. She wore a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns, two long red gloves, several different sashes around her waist, white patterned tights on her legs, and red pointed boots with gold high-heels.

Cecil smiled and replied, "Yes Terra, she only fainted." Terra let out a sigh of relief out of the good news of her friend's condition.

"That's good to hear. I just wish Warrior was a little more...gentle with his comrades." Terra said.

"Well, he can be, if you don't anger him that is." Cecil replied. Terra and Cecil shivered at the thought of Warrior releasing his rage upon them both.

"Well, anyway we might as well check on Rydia, don't you think?" Asked Cecil. Terra nodded and got a head-start as she jogged to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Back in Hargeon,<p>

Night had fallen and Bartz didn't find that Fairy Tail imposter. Bartz laid against a stone railing, resting his tired body as he took in precious air.

"*huff*huff* Man, I searched for that guy and I got no idea where he is!*huff*huff*" Bartz complained.

"Bartz!" a familiar voice called out. Bartz turned to see Natsu, Happy, Tidus, Prishe, and Luneth coming his way.

"Hey Bartz! How ya doing?" Tidus asked.

"*huff*huff* So far, so good...*huff*huff*" Bartz said, while catching his breath. Everyone soon noticed Bartz was completely out of breath and looked like he was ready to fall over and die.

"Bartz, what happened to you? You look like you just ran a marathon." Happy said.

"Or still running in one." Natsu added.

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just-" Bartz started until he heard some girls nearby talking about something.

"Oh my gosh, that's Salamander's yacht!" One of them squealed. Bartz and the others turned to the ocean to see the yacht. Natsu soon got seasick about the thought of being on a boat.

"Is it?" I wished we got invited to that party!" another girl said. Bartz soon realized it was the imposter from earlier who was using Charm magic.

"Who's Salamander?" One of them asked. The other girls looked at her shocked.

"You've never heard on him? He's a super famous wizard who's in town right now!" One of them answered. Bartz and the others were getting starting to get bored of their conversation and started to leave until...

"Yeah! I've heard he's from Fairy Tail!" One of said. They all stopped dead in their tracks as soon as they heard the last sentence.

'Fairy Tail?' They all exclaimed in their thoughts. They all knew Natsu was the Salamander from Fairy Tail. They soon glared at the yacht, deciding to teach the imposter a lesson he'll never forget, but not until Natsu can get seasickness out of his head first.

* * *

><p>Back at Harmony Tail,<p>

"How did you join Harmony Wing, Shin?" Laine asked as he and Shin stood outside the Guild infirmary.

"You're better off not knowing…" Shin replied.

"Why?" Laine asked, curious about Shin's attempt to avoid answering.

Shin merely replied, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Are you sure? It couldn't hurt to tell what you did in order to join the Guild. I mean, It can't be that bad!" Laine said. Shin gave Laine a grave look as he said, "When Locke and Edgar were in charge of the initiation, it can get worse than you can imagine."

"Edgar? Which one?" Laine asked.

"Sabin's brother." Shin replied. Laine shuddered at the mayhem those two occasionally cause.

"Oi, do I feel sorry for you. Rydia was the one in charge of my initiation." Laine said.

Shin then cried anime tears as he thought, **'Why can't Terra be the one in charge of my initiation!'**

**'Poor guy...'** Laine thought as he watched the now sobbing mess known as Shin.

"What happened to him?" Laine turned to see a young adult with black hair that looks like he just got out of bed, brown eyes with glasses on them. He wore a tank top, a red jacket tied to his neck to make it look like a cape, black pants, and black and white shoes. Laine noticed he just woke from a nap he was taking thanks to Shin's 'moment'.

Laine replied, "Don't ask, Tony."

Tony looked at Shin for a bit before shrugging it off and heading back to sleep, this time with sound-proof headphones on.

* * *

><p>Back at Hargeon,<p>

The boat was on the shore as the 'Fairy Tail' members were recovering from the sudden tidal wave, Thanks to a certain Celestial spirit. They got up, recovering from the sudden tidal wave, but before Natsu made him noticed.

"SO you claim yourself to be from the Fairy Tail guild?" Natsu inquired with a dark and fierce face.

"So what's it to you?" 'Salamander' said. "Go get him men!"

"Sir!" 'Salamander's' flunkies said. They charged at Natsu while he threw his coat off, but Natsu easily handled them without effort, causing a nearby Lucy to lose her voice in amazement. Bartz and Tidus came soon after and dealt with the ones that kept coming.

"If so, then let us get a closer look at your face!" Prishe said as she walked over the them, Luneth as her side, their faces just as dark as Natsu's. The guys soon charged at Prishe and Luneth without hesitation.

Lucy, who found her voice, cried, "Watch out!"

"Oh, don't worry about them, they're with us. They're also wizards." Happy said.

"EH!" Screeched a surprised Lucy. The thugs that charged at Prishe and Luneth were dealt with easily, much to the surprise of Lucy and 'Salamander'. The remaining thugs were also surprised.

"My name is Natsu and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! I've never seen you before in my life!" Natsu said, deeply surprising 'Salamander' and Lucy.

"Not only that!" Bartz started, "But Natsu is also the REAL Salamander of Fairy Tail!" Tidus finished, Surprising them more.

"Hell yeah, You faker!" Prishe said. Luneth nodded as he tied up the unconscious thugs.

"That mark on his arm! He's the real deal, Bora!" One of his lackeys said.

"You idiot! Don't call me that!" Bora said.

"I know you!" Prishe said. "You're Bora of Prominence! I heard your Guild kicked you out because of your Magical Thievery heist a couple years ago! To use Natsu's title to continue your thieving spree!" Prishe tighten her fists so hard, they started to bleed a bit from pierced skin.

"That is just low to no end, you piece of crap!" Tidus shouted, his face dark with rage.

"Even though Zidane is a thief, he would never go that low! He still has a shed of pride, unlike you!" Bartz said, his face just as dark as Tidus. Fortunately for Bora, Natsu didn't hear all that info.

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here, but I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what, I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail Guild's name!"

What are you going to do about it? Stop me?" Bora said. "Prominence Typhoon!" Bora shouted, as his arms stretched wide open to his sides, a magic circle appearing before his chest, unleashing a spiraling column of fire is sent flying towards Natsu, Bartz and Tidus. They stood there, letting the attack 'hit them', which caused an explosion.

"Natsu! Bartz!" Lucy cried. There was no answer, making Lucy fear the worst has happened to them. While this was happening the ladies at the party were fleeing from the scene.

"That's the way it goes; the bigger the talk, the weaker the man. Let's go." Bora said as he turn around, only see all of his lackeys unconscious and tied up by Prishe and Luneth, surprising him completely.

"Hey, this is so gross! Are you sure you're really a Fire Wizard? Cause this is the nastiest flames I've ever tasted!" Natsu said as he ate the flames, much to the surprise of Bora and Lucy. Tidus used his Water Dragonslayer magic to form a shield from the flames while Bartz was mimicking Natsu.

"Thanks for the grub, poser!" Natsu and Bartz said before they both let out a small burp. Bora, who was shock to no end, said "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? WHO IS THIS KID!

"Fire Magic doesn't work on Natsu." Happy said.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Lucy said.

"And now I got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" Natsu said as he slammed his fists together, making a magic circle appear. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as his cheeks swelled up and started breathing a long line of fire that head straight towards a still shocked and surprised Bora. The result was a large explosion that could be seen a mile away.

* * *

><p>Back at Harmony Wing,<p>

Laguna, Alistair, Adrian, and Kazu arrived at the Guild, thanks to a teleportation item Cecil had given to Laguna. They walked into the Guild, welcomed by the many members that missed them.

"Uncle Laguna! How was Fairy Tail?" An Elvaan child asked. A mob of children soon followed suit and surrounded Laguna.

"It was lively as usual. A lot of fun if you ask me! I'll take you guys there when I have the time." Laguna said. The children cheered in response.

"Laguna, I see you've returned." Said a random Guild member. He was a man of nineteen. He had silver eyes, short black hair, and light skin. He wore a silver t-shirt, two black belts around his waist, dark grey shorts and black and white shoes. He carried a sword that had a light grey blade with a jester engraved on it. The grip was reddish-gold, and the pommel is silver and shaped like a crown.

"Ah, Jacob! How are you doing!" Laguna said as he made his way though the children to his friend.

"Good and nothing else but." Jacob replied.

"Good to hear! SO how was Warrior why we were gone?" Laguna asked. Warrior walked in the room seconds later and noticed Laguna was back.

"Laguna! I tell it was a success?" Warrior asked Laguna. Laguna replied, "Yep! And I acted serious, just you said I should!"

"That is good to hear, Laguna. I trust that Fairy Tail has agreed to assist us in our fight against Chaos?" Warrior said. Laguna nodded.

"Excellent! I feel much more confident knowing Fairy Tail is going to assist us against Chaos." Warrior said. Laguna looked at Warrior with a surprised look on his face.

"YOU were starting to doubt your strength? Well, I'll admit that's a first." Laguna said. Warrior replied, "In all honesty, I do have moments when I doubt our efforts are doing fairly well."

"Wow, I didn't know you could doubt!" Warrior turned to see that Shin had spoken. He saw that Terra were by his side, holding a job request.

"Are you two off on a mission?" Warrior asked. Terra nodded and said, "Yes, we are. We'll be gone for a couple days."

"Pray tell what kind of just you two accepted?" Warrior asked. Laguna looked at Warrior weirdly as he thought, **'Pray tell? I don't think anyone uses that phrase anymore...'**

Terra gave the job to Warrior, who kindly grabbed and looked at it. The job read 'Please help me tend the children. Reward is 5,000 Jewels!'

Warrior looked up from the job and said, "A job fit for you, Terra. But I wonder if Shin would tolerate children?"

"Shin was pretty good with the children in Harmony Wing! They love having him around!" Terra replied as she gestured to Shin, who was occupied with the children, who didn't want him to go. Warrior nodded and said, "Very well then. May the light shine upon you."

Terra nodded, said her goodbyes to the children, and left the Guild, dragging Shin along with her in the process. All of the Guild members waved them goodbye. Warrior stood at the entrance of the Guild, feeling worried about them. He felt somewhat suspicious about that job. Like it was intended to bait someone gullible for it.

**'I have a strange feeling about that job. I feel something sinister emanating from it.'** Warrior thought as he watched Terra and Shin walk off.

* * *

><p>Back to Bartz and the others,<p>

Bora threw a flurry of fireballs, which were all maneuvered by Natsu. Bartz, Prishe, Luneth, Tidus, Happy, and Lucy watched the scene from the shore while keeping an eye on the unconscious flunkeys of Bora.

"Are you sure we shouldn't help him?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry! Natsu's pretty tough! He wasn't called Salamander for nothing!" Tidus replied cheerfully.

"But..." Lucy started.

"But nothing! Natsu definitely has this fight in the bag. " Bartz interrupted.

"Aye!" Happy said. Lucy looked at them, surprised that they have so much faith in their friends.

"Besides, it's almost over anyway." Luneth said. Everyone looked up to find Luneth's words true.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu unleashed a long line of fire that came flying at Bora, possibly grilling him. They cheered at the fact Natsu won against the imposter.

"Now THAT is Salamander, you faker!" Prishe said.

"He never had a chance in the beginning." Luneth said.

"Yeah but...WE have a problem." Tidus said.

"And what would be that?" Bartz asked, oblivious to an obvious fact.

"DID HE REALLY HAVE TO GO OVERKILL?" Lucy screeched as she saw the damage caused by the battle. Tidus, Bartz, Prishe, and Luneth paled at the sight of the damage.

"Oh crap! Let's get out of here!" Tidus said as he dashed for his life. Prishe, Natsu, Happy, Lucy and everyone else followed suit, minus the unconscious Bora and his minions.

As they fled the scene, they failed to notice a small group of people watching them from the rooftops of the houses.

"That's them? I kinda expected them to have more self control." One of them said, sweat dropping at the same time. The speaker was a seventeen-year-old boy with snow-white/silver spiky hair, light skin, and golden eyes. He wore a white sleeveless striped shirt show the gear shaped symbols on his shoulders, rectangular marks on his cheeks, white pants several plates on his arms, legs, and hips.

"Come now, Haseo. It might be entertaining with them around." Another spoke. The second speaker was a young woman scantily dressed in a black dress, black stockings, a dark grey hat, and a short gray cape on her back. She had silver hair and gray eyes. She giggled a little at the sight of the panicking Guild members trying to escape from the Magic Council guards.

"Shino, I don't think it's a good idea..." Haseo said as he watched them.

"Well, they can be a LITTLE out of control, but we were asked to assist." Another voice said. The third was an elegant-looking man with long, blue hair and hazel eyes. He wore a richly decorated yellow and tan outfit with bits of fur and wood. He chuckled a little at the faces the escaping Guild members.

"Kuhn. You're just saying that because of the girls down there." Haseo said bluntly, causing Kuhn to step back in surprise.

"No I'm not! I'm worried about ALL of their safety AND the mission!" Kuhn protested. Haseo rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah right..."

"At any case, we should approach them." Another speaker said. The fourth speaker was a young woman with long pink hair tied in two large pigtails, grayish pink eyes behind a small pair of glasses wearing a very revealing red leather outfit that travels down her legs.

"Well, we should go to either Fairy Tail or Harmony Wing. I'm sure we can com to an agreement!" Another voice said. The fifth speaker was a young girl around the same the same age as Haseo. She looked exactly identical to Shino, but she had blonde hair, gold eyes, wore a small green dress, a short white wing-shaped mantle on her back, white stockings, and a white hat.

"That would work I guess. But what exactly are we going to say? We can't just waltz in and tell them we're going to help all of a sudden." Another voice said. The speaker was a short red hair girl with gold eyes. She wore a black Kimono midriff top accented by a large fan on her back, an orange sash around her waist , dark pants, and black and orange sandals.

"Alkaid's right. We should think about our next move before we make it. We don't want them to get suspicious of us." Haseo said.

"So what should we do?" Atoli asked.

"We'll help, but only when the time is right." Pi said. They all nodded in agreement and disappeared in a blue spiral of light.

* * *

><p>And that's the chapter I got for ya! I updated the chapter with what I was thinking up for the next chapter, so I hope you like it! I'll update the OC creation sheet! If you got any questions or any of your opinions to tell me, don't hesitate to PM me! It doesn't matter. Anyway, Sayonara!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_AUTHOR'S NOTES & INFORMATION: I don't own Fairy Tail, Dissidia or the other work appearing in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective companies._

_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Dissidia belong to Testuya Nomura and Square-Enix._

**Expect Out of Characterness in this chapter**

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, I can do this. I can do this. I'm going to update this with all I can do to have it done. Aside from the fact that my brain is working its ass off on it.<p>

Unknowing Herald: I see you're actually do this. Well, I wish you luck.

Me: If it makes you feel any better, I'm thinking about putting Dominic and Kai in this. Just for the heck of it.

Unknowing Herald: Interesting! I hope Dominic's God Crystal powers doesn't go berserk.

Me: Which you won't see since Dominic is going to a Mage in this story. That means no God Crystal whatsoever. Same with Kai.

Unknowing Herald: Really? I wonder how Dominic and Kai will do without their God Crystals.

Me: You'll see. Anywho, onward!

* * *

><p><strong>In a land far, far away, lies the Fiore kingdom…<strong>

**A neutral country in the world of magic with a population of 17 million. Magic is deeply ingrained into everyday life. It was sold and bought like anything else. Some have even made a living out of magic. They are referred as Wizards. They belong to several different organizations called guilds to accept jobs and share information. Though, there are many guilds in the Fiore Kingdom, there were two guilds which countless legends have been born, nay, one where more legends will be born into the future.**

**The first guild resides in Magnolia town. It was known not just for the careless destruction it caused, but also for its impressive wizards who displayed incredible magic. Its name is Fairy Tail.**

**The other guild resides in the town of Cornelia, It was a guild known for its proud reputation and powerful warriors. Its name is Harmony Wing.**

**These two guilds were close allies with each other and uphold that bond with the tradition of sending their guild members to the other guild.**

**Now Fairy Tail will embark on an adventure beyond anything they've been used to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Eager Pt 35**

* * *

><p>At the town of Era,<p>

Era, a large town that nested the Magic Council, The highest authority in the world of Magic. The headquarters was placed on top of the large mountain the town was built on. Things inside were... not so well. Well, that's an understate of the moment.

"THOSE IDIOTS AT FAIRY TAIL DID IT AGAIN! THEY DESTROYED HALF A PORT! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?!" A council member exclaimed.

"I won't be surprised if a town disappears in one day!" One shouted.

"Don't jinx it... I feel that they might make it happen..." Another pleaded.

"NOT TO MENTION THAT HARMONY WING WERE ALSO RESPONSIBLE!"

"HARMONY WING?! THERE WERE ALSO RESPONSIBLE?!"

"Anyway, putting it all aside, I reported to the Government that they did it to arrest the criminal Bora."

"Oh geez..."

" I like those idiots though..."

"YOU, SHUT UP!"

"It's true that they are a bunch of idiots, but they're a bunch of idiots are skillful mages."

"That's why we're quite at a lost."

"A tricky subject indeed."

"Just let them be..."

"WHAT!?"

"If we didn't have idiots like that...this world wouldn't be fun."

* * *

><p>At Magnolia,<p>

After managing to escape the Royal Guards, the group trudged on to Fairy Tail all the way in Magnolia. By foot, much to everyone's dismay and Natsu's joy, because the Royal Guards had secured it in an attempt to capture them and Natsu didn't want to take the train anyway. So, after a loooooooooooong walk that took all night, and a quick rest at a small Inn in between the towns, they finally arrived at Magnolia and hours just before noon. They stood before the very headquarters of Fairy Tail. The building itself was an imposing one consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles that took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great similarity to those of a pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a white flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. (Got this info from Fairy Tail Wiki)

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Happy said.

"Wow...It's huge!" Lucy said out of excitement.

"Sure is!" Tidus said as he looked upon. "It's been a while since I've been here, I completely forgot!"

"No kidding. If they built it a little bigger, it would half the size of our guild!" Bartz commented.

"Actually, it'll be about 4/7 the size of Harmony Wing." Luneth corrected.

"Now's not the time, Luneth. Let the girl enjoy her moment." Prishe scolded.

"Yeah, it's her dream moment. Let her have it." Zidane said. Luneth pout a bit at that and decided to be silent.

The group - meaning Tidus, Prishe, Luneth, Bartz, and Zidane- then walked inside the guild, greeted with the ever loud and lively members of Fairy Tail. The room seemed to be a large lunch hall, and consisted of wood, possessing a parquet floor and a mezzanine held up by wood beams overlooking it. Several long benches and the related tables stretched across its length with a bar nearby.

"Good to see somethings never change." Prishe said as she examined the place. The place was filled with activity, some members were deciding what jobs to take, some were making conversation or jokes to one another, while most were eating and drinking with one another.

"Thought it was just a couple of months we were last here..." Bartz whispered to Zidane. Zidane shrugged in response.

"Mira-chan! 3 beers over here, please!" one of the Guild members called out to a woman. She was a woman with a curvy, voluptuous body below average height. She has long white hair with slight curls at the ends, two bangs framing her face with the hair covering her forehead tied in a short, upward ponytail and blue eyes. Her attire is a long sleeveless maroon dress with pink bows. A large one was adorned on her large ample chest with colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline acting as straps, and one circling around the waist. The pleated skirt of the dress reaches down to her ankles. She also wore a pair of high-heeled shoes that match the dress, a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it circling her neck, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"Coming right up!"She called back.

Mira-Chan~." Another Guild member called out to her. The Guild member was a man of average height with brown hair, which was being kept in a pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft and closed eyes. He wore a loose, light green shirt decorated by many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below his knees and held up by a light belt adorned by many black stars partially hidden by his shirt, and sandals held up by striped bands. He also smoking a pipe.

"Yes?" She asked as she walked over. The man took the pipe out of his mouth and blew a puff of smoke that then turned into a pink heart.

"Let's go a date next time." He said.

"Hey, don't be sneaky." A Guild member scold. She sighed at that. Obviously by the sigh, this has happened once. Prishe, Luneth, and Tidus rolled their eyes at the guy's effort.

"DON'T TRANSFORM INTO MY WIFE!" They then laughed their asses off when they saw Mira transform into the man's wife, much to his dismay as he started crying. At this point, Natsu barged inside.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu exclaimed as he barged through. The Guild welcomed Natsu's return with its lively banter.

"Natsu, Happy. Welcome back." Mira greeted.

"Hey Natsu! Heard you went overboard in Hargeon! I read about it in the Newspapers!" One of the Guild members mentioned. What he got in return from comment that was a solid foot to the face from Natsu himself.

Lucy was wide-eyed at the scene.

"Why did you do that?!" She asked out of surprise, though she was ignored.

"You bastard! That info on Salamander was fake!" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

"YOU DARE KICK ME?! AND DON'T BLAME ME! IT WAS A RUMOR I HEARD!" The Guild Member he kicked retorted.

"IT WAS JUST A RUMOR?!" Natsu exclaimed in rage.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" The Guild Member demanded.

"LET'S GO!" All hell went loose soon after. Guild Members left and right were brawling as soon as Natsu got the first hit. Happy tried to calm down Natsu, but only smacked aside by a random Guild Member was sent flying. Lucy, Bartz, and Zidane only watched the entire brawl break out. Tidus and Prishe joined the fray of madness seconds later.

Lucy was wide-eye at the chaos happening in the guild. Or rather where she was now.

"Whoa... I really came to Fairy Tail." She said, amazed at how everyone was lively.

"My... now that Natsu is back, the Guild might get torn apart soon." Mira said as she watched the chaos.

"IT WAS ALREADY BEING TORN APART!" Tidus said as he punched someone in the face with a water-fist.

"DID SOMEONE SAY NATSU WAS BACK?!" A black haired man around Natsu's age demanded as he rushed into the main hall of the Guild, surprising the life outta Lucy. He wore nothing more than a pair of dark blue and gray boxer shorts and a necklace with a miniature sword at the end. His Fairy Tail stamp was on the right side of his chest.

"Pretty much, Gray! He's over there." Bartz said as he pointed where Natsu was at.

"IT'S TIME TO SETTLE OUR FIGHT FROM THE OTHER DAY!" Gray said as he charged over to Natsu's location.

"Gray. Your clothes." A Guild Member said. The Guild Member was a woman with wavy mid-back brown hair and gray eyes. She wore a light-blue bikini top which showed off her ample bust and curvy hips, calf length brown pants with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist, and high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "_A_"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. Her Fairy stamp was on the lower left of her abdomen, just above her hips. She was currently drinking wine from a glass cup.

"WHOOPS! I forgot!" Gray exclaimed as he looked down.

She sighed at that and said, "Another one of those undignified guys. They really have no class." As she was saying that, she moved to drinking a wine barrel, much to Lucy's surprise as she stared in shock.

**_'Way to leave a good impression on yourself, Cana.'_** Bartz thought as he sweatdropped.

"COME ON! FIGHT ME NATSU!" Gray demanded.

"Come back when you get some clothes on!" Natsu replied.

" What rubbish. It's only noon and you're all whining and crying? You're not little kids anymore, you know." A towering tan skinned man said as he walked in. His white hair was styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, he had no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. He wore a dark blue jacket with the back of his jacket is adorned by large, light Kanji letters which in English read "Number 1", matching pants held up by a simple belt, and wooden clogs.

"So when it all comes down to fighting, FIGHT WITH YOUR FISTS LIKE A MAN! DO I HAVE TO SHOW YOU HOW A REAL MAN FIGHTS?!" He exclaimed.

"I can't believe he's supporting all this." Lucy muttered.

"That's Elfman for you." Zidane said.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Both Natsu and Gray delivered a sucker punch that sent the poor guy flying.

"AND HE JUST GOT OWNED!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Funny, he lasted around five minutes last time he got between them." Tidus said as he popped out of nowhere, scaring the skin of Lucy.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"

"Huh? Over there." Tidus replied as he pointed where he was fight at a few minutes ago. Natsu and Gray were about to throw down until Prishe got in the way and smacked them both across the Guild.

"AH HELL NAH! YOU DID NOT JUST INTERRUPT MY REMATCH WITH NATSU, PRISHE!" Gray said as he jumped to his feet.

"And what if I did? Whacha gonna do about it, Gray?" Prishe said.

"OH YOU'RE JUST ASKING FOR IT!" Gray charged forth at her, only to be smacked aside seconds later. Bartz, Tidus, and Zidane shook their heads at his action.

"He never learns, does he?" Zidane asked.

"Nope. Not at all." Bartz and Tidus simultaneously replied.

"Hmm? It's awfully noisy." A orange haired teen said. The teen was around Natsu and Gray's age range. He wore a green overcoat with fur around the collar, a light orange shirt with a black menacing skull with its eyes covered by a cross underneath, dark blue baggy jeans with pockets resembling bags, and brown shoes. He also wore two rings, a stud and three earrings on his left ring. At first sight of the teen, Lucy recognized him.

"Ah! It's Loki, the top rank "Mage you want to have as your boyfriend"!" It was obvious she read the Weekly Sorcerer magazine.

"Hmm, I think I'll join in! Just for you ladies!" Loki said to the ladies in his arms.

**_'AND HIS IMAGE IS OFFICIALLY CORRUPTED!'_** Lucy mentally shouted as she face-vaulted.

**_'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to make a good impression of yourself, Loki.'_** Tidus thought as he sweatdropped.

"What's with this place? There isn't a single normal person here!" Lucy whimpered to herself.

"My, a newcomer?" Mira said as she finally noticed Lucy. Lucy looked up to see Mira and jumped at the sight of her.

"Y-You're Mi-Mirajane! THE Mirajane!" Lucy squealed with hearts in her eyes. Again, she read the Weekly Sorcerer magazine. Kinda shows one the things she does in her spare time. Lucy then slapped herself to her senses in an attempt to keep a cool image in front the celebrity. I think that was a little too late though. She then decided to go on a different subject.

"Um, Mirajane? A question."

"Yes?" Mirajane asked kindly.

"Um, don't you think we should try to stop them?" Lucy asked, pointing to the brawl. Tidus recently jumped back in when a bottle was thrown into his face with Bartz right behind him. Zidane was currently flirting with a couple Fairy Tail women with his efforts resulting in him being dragged into the brawl by their angered and protective boyfriends. That just left Luneth to watch the fight and just sigh at their enthusiasm.

"You don't have to worry about it. This happens all the time." Mirajane replied.

"O-oh...you don't say..." Lucy said as her voice quivered in worry.

"And besides..." Before Mirajane could say anymore, a bottle hit her head, causing to fall to the ground by the force temporarily knocking her out cold.

"KYAAH! MIRA-SAN!" Lucy screamed as she picked her up and shook her back to consciousness. At that point, Mirajane finished her sentence.

"Isn't more fun this way?" She asked.

**_'FUN?! ARE YOU NUTS?! IT'S SCARY!'_** Lucy screamed in her head. Before she saw it coming, Gray came crashing into her seconds later. Natsu laughed as he twirled Gray's boxer shorts.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOXERS!" Gray demanded. Lucy was beet red at the sight of the complete naked Gray, mostly because he was facing the wrong way.

"DON'T FACE THIS WAY!" Lucy screamed as she covered her eyes.

Gray then at this point noticed Lucy for the first time and asked, "Excuse me ma'am, could you let me borrow some of your underwear?"

"AS IF!" Lucy replied as she smacked him away. Loki then came by and swept her off her feet.

"Oh brother, insensitive people are a real bother, don't you think?" Loki asked. Elfman then came out of nowhere and sucker-punched him in the air, Lucy still in his arms.

"REAL MEN SPEAK WITH THEIR FISTS!" Elfman proclaimed.

"I SAID GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Natsu said as he kicked Elfman away.

"Aye!" Happy said.

Cana was annoyed at the amount of life in the Guild, which was intervening her quiet drinking time.

"Ugh, so annoying. I can't even a nice, relaxing drink peacefully." She scoffed. She then grabbed a card from her card holster. The card started glowing and a light-blue magic circle appeared seconds later seconds later. "You guys better knock it out! Time to end this!"

"Now I've had it!" Gray said as he prepared a spell. An ice-blue magic circle appeared in front of him as well.

"NUOOOOOOH!" Elfman yelled as his arm turned to stone.

"What a real nuisance you people have become." Loki said as a green magic circle appeared in front of his ring.

"LET'S ROCK THIS JOINT!" Tidus dared as he got his Waterslayer Magic on.

"BRING IT ON!" Natsu declared as he was blazing like a furnace.

"Go ahead! Take you best your best shot!" Bartz said, following Tidus and Natsu's example.

"I'm right here!" Zidane taunted.

"A MAGIC FIGHT?! Won't that destroy the Guild?!" Lucy exclaimed as she placed Happy in front of her as a shield.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"DON'T GIVE ME 'AYE'!"

"This is getting a little too intense." Mirajane said as she watched the scene.

BOOM! The sound of a giant foot the ground filled the Guild as a large towering figure entered the guild.

"HUGE!" Lucy screeched as she saw the figure.

"That's enough, you fools!" It ordered. Everyone in the Guild complied as no one moved a muscle. Every Tidus, Bartz, Prishe, and Zidane stopped moving.

"Ah, you're still here, Master?" Mirajane asked.

"MASTER?!" Lucy half questioned half yelled at the mention. Everyone in Fairy Tail started dispersing seconds later, going back to their usual business. Only Natsu was left in the center. At that fact, he laughed in victory.

"DAAHAHAHAHA! You all got scared! That means this match is me wi-!" He was then stomped by the Guild Master before he could finish the sentence. Lucy flinched at the sight, feeling sorry for the poor idiot. The Guild Master then noticed Lucy standing right beside Mirajane.

"Hmm? A newcomer?" He asked.

"Y-yes..." Lucy timidly replied, still scared to death. The giant then made a terrifying sound that caused Lucy to have a heart attack. Before she knew it, the giant slowly down to size to reveal it was none other than Makarov. Lucy's reaction was... priceless to say the least.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Nice to meet you." Makarov said causally. He then attempted a jump on a beam, near the upper level, but hit it with his head, causing Luneth, Tidus, Bartz, Prishe, and Zidane to sweatdrop at his effort. Makarov ignored that fact and climbed onto the beam. He then cleared his throat before he spoke.

"You've done it again, fools! Look at these documents sent to me by the Magic Council." Makarov said, earning everyone's attention, mostly Lucy's.

**_'The Magic Council? They're the organization that manages the Guilds all over Fiore.'_** Lucy though. At this moment, Makarov started calling out names.

"Gray. You did well in taking care of those smugglers, but you walked around Town naked and got caught when you ran away stealing underwear that was being dried."

"But... wouldn't be worse if I was naked?" Gray said.

"Then don't be naked in the first place." Elfman replied.

Elfman. You had a simple job of escorting a VIP and you wound up assaulting him during the mission."

"He said real men were all about education, so.." Elfman tried to argue, but failed.

"Cana Alberona. You drank fifteen barrels of alcohol and charged the bill to the Council."

"Crap. They found out." She slumped.

**_'HOW CAN THEY NOT, CANA?! YOU FLIPPING CHARGED THEM!'_** Luneth, Tidus, Bartz, Prishe, and Zidane screeched mentally.

"Loki. Flirting with the grand-daughter of a council member. Not to mention a certain Talent Agency charged us for damage compensation, too."

Loki just scowled in annoyance and averted his eyes.

"And then you, Natsu..." Makarov slumped, knowing the amount damage Natsu caused was the worse, "You did destroy the Devon Thief family, but you also destroyed seven other houses that belonged to the townspeople, you leveled a historical clock tower in Tully village, burning down a church in Freesia, damaging parts of Lupinus castle, Nazuna Ravine observatory collapsed and thus stopped its operations, and you destroyed half of Hargeon's port."

Natsu was just looked annoyed about and tried to pay it little mind.

**_'So most of those newspaper articles covered in the magazines were covered by Nastu, huh...'_** Lucy thought in shock.

"Arzach, Levi, Kulov, Reedus, Warren, Visca, Etc." More names were being called and the Guild Members either averted their eyes, groan, complained, scowled, or looked down in shame.

"Me too?" One of them complained.

"Guys… The council members are angry at me all the time…" Makarov said looking upset. The Guild was in complete silence as they looked away or down in shame. Lucy shivered at the sight of the lively Guild gone silent and the atmosphere had gone cold.

"But…Forget about the council members!" he finished by burning the documents in his hand.

"Eh?" Lucy blinked. Makarov then tossed the burning parchments that were easily snatched by Natsu like dog after a Frisbee.

"Listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the 'spirit' flow within us and the 'spirit' flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul in whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won't improve. Do not fear the fools of the council!" Makarov grinned. "Do whatever you think is right! That's the way of the Fairy Tail Mages!" He finished in the cheers of the entire guild. Lucy blinked and smiled at the scene. The Members of Harmony Wing did the same and cheered along with the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Oh yes. By the way." Makarov started, stopping everyone from cheering. "Tidus, I've recently got word that you wrecked a restaurant in Hargeon just to fight with Natsu. I've recently sent the papers to Harmony Wing, so prepare for Warrior's wrath when you get home."

Tidus' smile dropped at that instant and he unleashed the largest F bomb he could muster to high heaven.

"**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU -!**" Everyone in the Guild, excluding Lucy, just laughed at Tidus' misfortune.

* * *

><p>Back at Cornelia,<p>

A group walked past the town gates of Cornelia. The group consists of five people, two men having white hair, one woman with blonde, one with black and one with red. They all have only one goal in mind at the moment: reaching the Harmony Wing Guild. They walked through the town, paying attention to the path ahead of them leading to the Guild.

"So what's this Harmony Wing Guild they keep yammering on about?" The white haired man asked. He was a thirty four year old man with snow white hair, ice blue eyes, and a stubble beard growing. He wore a long two tailed red trench-coat with western and Italian accents, a black high-collared leather jacket underneath that had three golden buckles, black fingerless gloves, cowboy pants that were red on the inside, black on the outside with two red leg guards, and black boots. He carried a silver claymore. The blade was long and double-edged, notched on both sides near the tip. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-face on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges.

"Well, the guild is known as Harmony Wing. Apparently, they are a Guild known for their excellency and Kindness throughout Fiore." The red head said. She wore her bright red hair in a braid over her left shoulder. She wore a short, white cape on her shoulders with a light gray top that exposed her midriff, tight black leather jeans, and brown high heel boots.

"Really? They sound fascinating." The white hair man said in sarcastic tone.

"Old man. Stop joking around."The white hair teen said. He wore a dark blue trench with red interiors and an insignia sewn on both shoulders, a red hoodie underneath coat, a navy muscle shirt underneath the hoodie, dark blue pants, and brown boots. He also wore two rings on his left hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem that resembles a horned being, and another on his ring finger which has a rose design, which is also identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. He had his white hair brushed down in a similar fashion to the man in red, and ice blue eyes like the man in red. He carried a a large blade with a curved point, a red ornately etched base and handle, and a motorcycle-like gearshift on his back.

"What's so wrong about joking around?"

"It annoys people. Mostly us, since we're the only ones hearing them." The black haired woman retorted. Her hair was chin length and her eyes were concealed by a pair of black sunglasses. She wore a formal white business suit jacket that revealed her impressive cleavage, white shorts with a brown belt with several belt pouches, two small belts on her left leg, and brown boots. She carried a rocket launcher with a bayonet attached to it.

"Ah, come on Lady! It's not that bad!" He whined.

"It is. It reminds us of how much of an idiot you are." Lady lament.

"Hey!"

"What? It's the truth?" The blonde retorted. Her hair was long and reached her waist. She wore mostly black leather which consists of a shoulderless zip-up top, tight jeans, a black leather wristband with three straps on it, and black leather boots. She carried a large sword on her slim back that seemed organically demonic with a flesh-like material filling the blunt side of the blade and bone-like handguard and hilt (I don't know how to perfect describe its appearance) the blade even gave off a dark feel to it.

"NOT YOU TOO, TRISH! Is there even anyone on my side?"

"If it helps, I'm on your side." The red head assured.

"Not much, but I'll take it." She smiled at that.

The group continued walking through Cornelia, searching for the famous Harmony Wing Guild. As they ventured into the town, they asked directions along the way, due to the fact that the man clad in red got them lost along the way, much to their irritation. After getting directions from a kind civilian, they head out for the Guild, which they are now seeing it from a distance.

"FINALLY! AN HOUR OF WANDERING AROUND, LET'S JUST GET THIS OVER WITH!" The red clad man exclaimed.

"Though it was your fault, Dante." Trish commented.

"Hey!"

"Seriously, old man, the town's not THAT big." Nero muttered.

"FYI, it's decent size you know, kid!" Dante retorted.

"Whatever..." And with that, they approached the Harmony Wing Guild. The red clad man stepped in front of the doors of the Guild and smiled.

"Let's get this party started!" He said before he kicked open the doors, alarming the Guild members inside.

"What the?! Who are you guys?" A Guild member exclaimed. The Guild member was a young man with light blonde hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wore a black bandana over his blonde hair, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt and a long beige trench coat with frayed hems.

"Oh us? We're just a couple of helpers your Guild Master ordered." Dante replied. Dante looked at the man for a second and made a mental comment on the small similarities they shared.

'Huh, I didn't know I had a triplet.' Dante mentally commented.

"Didn't the know the old man had another look-a-like." Nero muttered.

"Yeah, though this one seems a little more..." Lucia trailed off as she thought of the possible words.

"Dumber?" Nero asked.

"Selfless?" Trish asked.

"Immature?" Lady asked.

"HEY!" Dante yelled. The blonde haired man just sweatdropped at the scene.

"Yeah those." Lucia said.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" Dante whined.

"So, you're the helpers Cosmos called?" Laine asked as he looked at the group.

At first sight of the group, Laine could only raise an eyebrow at them, wondering if they really were the assistance Cosmos called for.

"They are." Warrior said as he walked into the room. "Cosmos called them because she felt trouble was to be approaching."

"Speaking of which... Helpers for what exactly?" Laine asked. Dante just smirked in retaliation, leaving Laine with a confused look on his face at the gesture.

"Well kid, all I got to say is... it's gonna be one hell of an explanation." And indeed, it was going to be one.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Fiore,<p>

"Guys! How much longer?" A voice complained. The complainer was a short pink furred dog/human wearing gold rings on his floppy ears, an orange long sleeve shirt , that stopped half way his big belly, and red overalls.

"Gaspard, we've only walked a few miles from the town Inn. Magnolia is not THAT far!" Haseo said.

"You sure? Cause last time I checked, it would take us three days at best. And if you ask me, THAT seems pretty far to Gaspard." a young man said. He had brown hair tied in a low ponytail that ends in a swirl, and matching brown eyes. He wore mostly green clothing with dark grey boots and white gloves that reached from his upper arm to under his green gloves.

"Oh don't remind me, Silabus." Haseo said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oi! Are you guys gonna just stand there or are you coming?!" Alkaid called out. She stood a way from the group, ignoring the stares the group was getting from travelers.

"We're coming Alkaid! Just us a minute with Gaspard. He's having a little moment of his." Silabus said.

"Is he complaining about the amount of miles again? Didn't he do that like, two hours ago?" Alkaid said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sadly, yes." Haseo said bluntly. Alkaid sighed at that.

"Seriously? I can't believe this." Alkaid complained.

"You might as well. They're here to say." Haseo said.

"Oh it's all bad! They're good company!" Atoli defended.

"Yeah, you've told us like three hundred times." Haseo said. Atoli opened her mouth to protest, but Haseo stopped her in her tracks. "And don't say you didn't. I kept count. Really, I did."

Atoli was as silent as a rock at that point, resulting in Haseo smirking at his victory.

"Though I will admit that they can be good company. When they're not overreacting of course." Haseo said as he remembered a wild goose chase that took away his entire day.

"Which proves my point. Still, I really don't know how Atoli and Shino deal with you guys everyday." She muttered to herself.

"Well, we're a little crazy and fun to be with, so things don't get too boring." Silabus said as if he had super hearing.

"OI YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO ANSWER THAT!" Alkaid shouted as she melodramatically Falcon-kicked the poor guy. Haseo sighed at the madness that was happening with his group at the moment.

* * *

><p>With Shin and Terra,<p>

Shin and Terra sat together as they rode the train to the orphanage. It seem the orphanage was in a town that wasn't too far from Magnolia. Shin was glad the mission only allowed two people and Terra had chosen him to be her partner for the mission. Shin had known Terra every since he joined a year ago. A bit of the team was skeptical of him at first, but after a couple missions with him, they saw his potential and they approved for the most part. Terra was the one who saw the most potential in him and soon enough the rest of Harmony Wing did as well, earning a great amount of friends. Shin just chuckled at the thought of that day. It was truly the best day of his life.

"Shin?" Terra's angelic voice called out as she waved her hand over Shin's face. Shin blinked and was back in reality at that point.

"Um, um, Y-yes T-Terra?" He stammered. There were few things in life he found challenging. One was facing his parents after he went out to see the outside world, two was dealing with failure, and three most of all, was facing Terra with a straight face.

"I was wondering if you were okay. You seem out of it a while ago." She said. Shin realized at that his small flashback was longer than he hoped and Terra thought he was losing his sanity.

"I'm alright. I was just remembering something." Shin replied in a weak voice. His voice was starting to fail him at this point. It seemed it won't be long until his body fail him soon.

"Oh. Was it about the day that you joined Harmony Wing?" She asked. Shin nodded at that.

"Yeah. I-it was an unforgettable day. Setzer and Locke had that bet about me the day I joined. Locke managed to win when I completed my first mission and so on. Everyone started to accept me more as a member of the Guild. How can I not forget it?" Shin said, a warm smile plastered on his face as the day came back to him as if it was yesterday.

"I remember. Celes was so skeptical of you that day. She honestly thought you were going to be a nuisance from that day forward. Then Edge came by and instantly became friends with you. Well, more like you became a "Wing-man" of his without consent." Terra giggled as she remembered the face on Shin's face when he and Edge became "friends".

"Still can't believe I'm his "Wing-man". I mean, I don't even know what to do much less I really DON'T want the position! I mean, come on." Shin complained as he remembered.

"I guess it was Edge's way of being friends with you. Friends do help each other out." Terra suggested.

"I know that, but do I really have to be a "Wing-man" just to be his friend? I mean, I don't mind if it involves missions, but women? I got nada on that." Shin replied.

"Well, you seem like the kind who really doesn't know how to talk to women with slipping up." Terra said in referencing way. Shin jumped at that as he realized what she meant.

"ONE TIME! ONLY ONE TIME I DID THAT TO A GIRL!" Shin exclaimed, earning stares from the other passengers. Realizing the stares he was getting, he immediately sat down, his face crimson. Terra just giggled at the sight of his red face, causing him to blush even more.

"Just how long is this ride anyway?" Shin muttered, just hoping the trip was over quickly as he heard mutters from the passengers.

"Just another two hours. Nothing big." Terra replied.

"Oh joy..." Shin muttered.

"Oh don't be like that. It's not that long." Terra pout.

"Easy for you to say." Shin muttered to himself.

"Well, it seems I've found a couple amongst here." A young voice said. The two jumped up and turned to see a man with braided blonde hair, grey-gold eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black business suit as dark as the darkness itself with a matching black tie, and white shirt, white gloves, and matching shoes. The man held a look that some might call disinterest.

"Oh, um, we're really not a..." Shin tried to explain, his face beet red.

"Save it. I know a couple when I see one, and let me tell you some advice; Get a room, no one really wants such foolish in public." He said. Shin felt something in him snap when he said.

"What was that?" Shin said as he shot up from his seat, glaring at the man heatedly. At that instance, Shin figured the guy was a Noble. How Shin hated nobles.

"I was merely giving you advice on keeping the innocent public image you two had. That is all." He said. Shin's eye then twitched a bit at that.

"Advice? Well, mind if I give you my opinion?" Shin said.

"Then speak it. I do not have much time to waste." He said.

"How you take that advice and shove it up your-." Shin started, but was interrupted by Terra.

"SHIN! LANGUAGE!" Terra scold as she bopped him on the back of his head. The man blinked as he saw the scene. He smiled at it, somewhat amused. While Shin rubbed the back of his head, Terra turned to face the man and said, "Thank you for that piece of advice, Mr..?"

"Tobias. You may call me Tobias, dear madam." He said as he bowed and gave her a smile.

"Anyway, is there any reason why you tell me Shin and me your good advice when anyone else would need it?" Terra asked.

"Well, seeing your friend outburst like that, I thought I would advice him in some self-control." Tobias answered. Shin's face was beet red when he remembered his outburst not to long ago.

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you for your kindness, Tobias." Terra said as he bowed.

"The pleasure is mine. Now I must be off. My comrades are waiting for me." And with that, Tobias walked away from the duo. Shin glared at his back as he walked.

"Little no good prissy -."

"Shin." Terra started. Shin was silent at that point. "Please refrain yourself from anymore sudden outbursts." Shin's eyes then widen when he realized the situation.

"Wait, you're taking his side?! That no good Noble?!"

"He was only offering us advice. Though he could of said it kinder." Terra said. Shin was about to argue, but the look in Terra's eye stated it was the end of the argument. Shin reluctantly sat down, grumbling for the rest of the ride. If he had looked at the door to the next car, he would of seen Tobias with a hooded figure in black, smiling deviously as they watched the two for moment before leaving.

* * *

><p>Back at Fairy Tail,<p>

After the little brawl, everyone calmed down and returned to usual business. Natsu was busy looking at the request board to find an interesting job while Lucy getting her Fairy Tail stamp.

"You want it there?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes!" Lucy squealed. And before you know it, her hand was stamped and Lucy was officially a member of Fairy Tail.

"There! You're now apart of Fairy Tail." Lucy squealed in delight when Mirajane said those words. She then skipped over to Natsu to share the news.

"Natsu! Look! I'm Fairy Tail's newest member!"

"Oh. That's great, Luigi." Natsu said, not bothering to look. Luneth, Tidus, Bartz, Prishe, and Zidane face vaulted while Lucy yelled, "IT'S LUCY!"

"Way to go, Natsu..." Luneth murmured as he was appalled by Natsu's idiocy.

"Somethings never change. A big idiot as always." Prishe said as she got to her feet.

"By the way, what are you doing Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Finding a job on the request board." Natsu replied.

"Get one with the best reward." Happy said.

"How bout this one?" Natsu asked as he picked up one. "160000 Jewels to get rid of some thieves? I'll take it!"

"Is my dad not back yet?" A young voice asked. Natsu and the group turned to see a young boy with black hair talking to Makarov. Makarov sighed at the boy's question, hinting this wasn't the first time he asked.

"You're annoying, Romeo," Makarov said. "If you're the son of a great Wizard, you should just go home and wait for him there."

"But he said he'd be back in three days," Romeo said with tears starting to form. "It's almost been a week. His mission was on Mt. Hakobe, wasn't it? It's not that far; can't you send someone out to look for him?"

"No way! Your father is a Mage! We have no Mage here that can't take care of themselves! Go home and drink some milk or something!" Makarov yelled. Romeo couldn't take it anymore and out of nowhere, he punched Makarov in the face, calling him an idiot and ran off crying. They watched the scene, feeling bad for the boy.

"It's pretty strict here, isn't it?" Lucy asked no one in particular.

"Master is like that, but he's just as worried as Romeo is." Mirajane said.

A loud crack echoed around the guild hall when Natsu slammed the thief job request through the request board. Lucy blinked when she saw Natsu's action.

"HEY! NATSU! Don't break the request board." A man in tribal clothes said. Natsu didn't pay any mind and walked out of the Guild.

"Master... Natsu's going to do something bad..."

Lucy then saw that Tidus, Bartz, Luneth and the rest walk out after Natsu.

"He's... I bet they're gonna help out Macao." One Guild Member said.

"Stupid kids. They're just going to hurt Macao's pride if they go help him. But, it's not up to us to tell them what to do, so leave them be." Makarov said as he watched walked out.

"W-What happened to Natsu all of a sudden?" Lucy asked, curious by Natsu's sudden change in attitude.

"The same happened to Natsu." Mirajane started, confusing Lucy for a moment. "Maybe he saw himself in Romeo. Natsu's father hasn't come back ever since he left. Though, by father I meant foster father."

"Huh? Who was Natsu's foster father?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, he was a Dragon." Mirajane said, causing Lucy to fall to the floor.

"A Dragon?! Natsu was raised by a Dragon!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Right." Mirajane replied.

"How can I believe that?!"

"He was found in the forest by that Dragon when he was little. He learned words, cultures, and Magic from him. But one day, The Dragon disappeared, leaving Natsu alone."

"I see... And that's Igneel." Lucy said as she connected the pieces.

"Natsu... is still looking for Igneel even today." The klank of ice hitting a glass cup snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. A nearby Guild member then took it and started drinking.

"Mages of Fairy Tail are... We are all... carrying something. Whether they be scars, wounds, pain or suffering, we all carry them. And I as well." Lucy looked at Mirajane for a second before she shot up from her seat and ran after Natsu and them.

Bartz, Tidus, Zidane, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy had departed from the guild to go in search of their missing comrade. Romeo looked up in shock when Tidus ruffled his hair and walked ahead with the other determined mages passed him. His face then brightened when they turned and gave him identical reassuring smiles and thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Back at Harmony Wing,<p>

"SO, you mean to tell us that Cosmos called for you because she felt a disturbance in the balance?" Snow asked.

"Yep." Dante casually said as he ate a slice of pizza.

"And you're going to be here until your job is done?" Snow asked again.

"Pretty much." Nero said as he ordered a sundae.

"Huh, though Warrior said it is true, I have a hard time believing it." Laine said.

"I think we all do." A twelve year old girl said. She has blonde hair covered by a large hat, green eyes, and wears a black tube top, red puffy pants with stars, and a yellow cape.

"I think everyone agrees with you one that, Relm." Edge said.

"Welp, might as believe it! We're here to stay! We'll make sure the party is spiced up." Dante said. Nero, Lady, Trish, and Lucia rolled their eyes.

"Oh brother, do you EVER grow up?" Lady asked, though the question was in vain.

"What? I'm too awesome to grow up!" Dante said, causing a good majority of the Guild to sweatdrop.

"Well, we're just about doomed." A man in his mid twenties said. He has light brown hair underneath his multicolored bandanna, which is dark blue, with a similar in appearance yellow stripe under the blue stripe. He also wears a blue vest and matching pants, though his attire had a tint of all-black, and a white shirt underneath the vest.

"Don't go accusing just yet." Cecil said before he turned to Dante and asked, "What is that you and your compatriots are skilled in?"

Dante answered, "We're Demon Hunters. Though in general, Devil May Cry deals with just about anything Supernatural. Spells, Curses, Ghosts, Zombies, the works."

"Demon hunters? Awesome!"One of the teens cried out in fascination. The said teen was a fifteen year old with spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black and silver outfit with baggy pants accompanied with several belts and zippers, red pockets, a navy blue and red undershirt, large black and yellow shoes, black fingerless gloves, a black short sleeve overcoat with small silver pauldrons on the shoulders, and a silver crown necklace around his neck.

"Hey! I think we already got a fan!" Dante said.

"Like every other kid we come across." Nero muttered.

"Wait. Did you say Devil May Cry?" Cloud said as he walked into the Guild.

"Yeah, what about it?" Dante asked.

"I heard of you guys. You're a group of Mercenaries that deal with Supernatural situations no normal Mage can. Situations that even S-Class Mages would have trouble with." Cloud said, shocking almost everyone with the amount of info.

"Well, give the kid a prize. He actually knows about us." Dante said. "I'll admit, I'm impressed."

"I think we all are." Lucia said.

"No doubt. Someone's been doing their homework." Trish said.

"SO, what else have you heard about us?" Lady asked.

"I heard you guys... took out a powerful Demon King by the name of Mundus. And not only that, you are the one of the two sons of the Demon that rebelled against Mundus, Sparda." Cloud said, shocking almost the entire Guild once again. Dante did only one thing; He clapped.

"Well played, kid. Well played." Dante complimented.

"M-Mundus?! THEY TOOK OUT MUNDUS?! I THOUGHT HE WAS A MYTH!" Rydia screeched as she remembered the terrifying myths she heard about Mundus from Leviathan during her summoning training. Though they terrified her, she only took them as a fairy tale. No pun intended.

"NO WAY! HE'S ONE OF THE SONS OF SPARDA?! I THOUGHT SPARDA WAS A MTYH!" Edge said as he took a step away from them.

"Pretty much. I'm the son of a Devil." Dante joked. He then jerked his thumb to Nero, "And the kid over here is my nephew." Nero smacked his thumb away and begin eating the sundae he ordered. Again most of the Guild was surprised.

"SERIOUSLY?! What more surprises are we gonna get?!" Laine exclaimed. Dante just smirked in retaliation again.

"I think you're about to get your answer."A pink haired girl with bangs in a belted orange dress said.

"What makes you say that, Lenna?" Laine asked.

"Well kid, life isn't exactly as normal as you think it is. If ya don't believe me, then might as well sit down and prepare for the insanity express to take off!" Dante said. Insanity was the only thing to describe the possible events ahead of both Guilds and possibly all of Fiore.

"Oh and by the way, I took Mundus alone. No one else helped." Dante added in. Everyone looked at his comrades, who nodded in agreement, surprising them even more.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Laine yelled.

"Yep." Dante bluntly replied.

* * *

><p>That's done! I was originally going for 9k, but I ran out of ideas, so this is as close as I can get. Oh well, what's done is done. Might as well go with the flow. You know the drill, thoughts and opinions are either PM'd to me or on reviews. Sorry if I disappointed you with anything you found off about the chapter. I'll fix if it is the case. Oh, and any other Fairy Tail OCs will shown next chapter. And the OCs that appeared on this chapter, I give my effort on their personalities a six outta ten. See you next time!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_MY NOTES & INFORMATION: I don't own Fairy Tail or Dissidia. They belong to their respective companies._

_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, Dot Hack belongs to Bandai Games, Blazeblue belongs to Arc System Works, and Dissidia belong to Testuya Nomura and Square-Enix, Devil May Cry and such belong to their respective companies.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>In a land far, far away, lies the Fiore kingdom…<strong>

**A neutral country in the world of magic with a population of 17 million. Magic is deeply ingrained into everyday life. It was sold and bought like anything else. Some have even made a living out of magic. They are referred as Wizards. They belong to several different organizations called guilds to accept jobs and share information. Though, there are many guilds in the Fiore Kingdom, there were two guilds which countless legends have been born, nay, one where more legends will be born into the future. **

**The first guild resides in Magnolia town. It was known not just for the careless destruction it caused, but also for its impressive wizards who displayed incredible magic. Its name is Fairy Tail.**

**The other guild resides in the town of Cornelia, It was a guild known for its proud reputation and powerful warriors. Its name is Harmony Wing.**

**These two guilds were close allies with each other and uphold that bond with the tradition of sending their guild members to the other guild.**

**Now Fairy Tail will embark on an adventure beyond anything they've been used to.**

* * *

><p>Create OCs: *Updated*<p>

**Character name**

First Name:

Nickname:

Middle Name:

Last Name:

Appearance:

Basic Info

Gender:

Age:

**General**

Interests:

Hobbies:

Attitude:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Drink:

Least favorite food:

Least Favorite drink:

Dislikes:

Likes:

Fears:

Secrets:

Best friend(s):

**Girlfriend/boyfriend:**

**Insecurities against: **

**Family and home**

Mother:

Father:

Brothers:

Sisters:

Where he/she lives (Present):

Where he/she lived (Past):

Where he/she is going to live (future):

Any powers he/she/it might have:

**Brief History:**

**Choice of Teams:**

Guild ( includes dark guild) ? - Your choice

-Dissidia Tail-

Team Harmony - Warrior of Light, Prishe, Shantotto

Team Wild Rose - Firion, Maria, Guy, Leon

Team Crystal - Onion Knight (Luneth), Arc, Refia, Sasune, Ingus, Sara

Team Red Wings - Cecil, Kain, Rosa, Rydia, Yang, Palom and Porom, Edge, etc.

Team Adventure - Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Faris, Krile (They'll change the team name after a while)

Team Esper - Terra, Locke, Edgar, Sabin, Cyan, Setzer

Team Avalanche - Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Cid, Vincent

Team Lionheart - Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, Laguna, Irvine, Quistis

Team Tantalus - Zidane Tribal, Vivi Orunitia, Garnet Til Alexandors XVII, etc.

Team Fayth - Tidus, Yuna, Auron, Wakka, Lulu, Rikku

Team Sky Pirate - Vann, Penelo, Balthier, Fran, Basch, Ashe

Team Cocoon - Lightning, Sazh, Snow, Serah, Hope, Vanille, Fang

Team ? - Your Ocs and team name

-Canard Guild-

Team Haseo: Haseo, Atoli, Alkaid, Gaspard, Silabus, Endrance, Sakubo

Team ? - Your Ocs and team name

-Raven Guild-

Team Raven: Yata, Kuhn, Antares, Pi

Team ? - Your Ocs and team name

-Icolo Guild-

Team Emperor: Alkaid, Endrance, Sirius, Taihaku, Haseo

Team ? - Your Ocs and team name

-Capcom Guild-

Team Dante: Dante, Trish, Lady, Nero

Team ? - Your Ocs and team name

* * *

><p>Enter your Ocs so they'll appear next chapter! This story will go on! I promise you that! Just having a hard time getting mah crap together on this story. Review if you want the next chapter!<p> 


End file.
